


3p|生子|狂苏|天雷|有强H情节

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>仔细看标题！这样都要看我就拦不住了［。</p>
            </blockquote>





	3p|生子|狂苏|天雷|有强H情节

听到那个词的时候Tank有一瞬间的呆滞，直到家庭医生一脸笑容地朝他道“恭喜”。他有点笨拙地扯下唇角，下意识扭头看Calibre的表情，但对方面色如一泓泉水，并未泛起半点波澜，好像早已料到诊断结果。  
而后，只听Calibre的声音极其淡定地向医生道，“我需要和Tank倾下，请给我们一些私人空间。”  
卧房的门被轻轻关上。这是安静的初夏下午，窗外蝉鸣断断续续，白色纱帘被风吹得扬起，又落下，床上因此有了明明暗暗的光。  
约三刻钟前，Calibre在家晕了过去，管家致电Tank办公室，一通电话立即被转去Tank的私人助理，后者在议员发表意见的空间向Tank传了一张字条，于是新任市长Tank的初次教育改革案听证会少了一个主角。  
Tank知道影响，市政厅外有记者驻守，结束时有市长访谈，他注定要缺席。但Calibre若有事，他输整个世界都不够赔。

墙上挂钟正嘀嘀嗒嗒走，Tank感觉口干，他弯腰从床头冷柜里取一瓶蒸馏水，抬头的时候，Calibre已下床，赤着脚，在深色木地板上显得很刺目，Tank因此开口，“当心着凉。”  
对方低下头，懒洋洋寻到拖鞋趿上，向他伸手，“水，唔该。”  
Tank不知道这种情况下是否能饮冰水，因此犹豫了一瞬并未递给他，Calibre已矮腰自取了一瓶，顺手拧开瓶盖就咕噜咕噜饮起来。他喉结一上一下地轻动，下巴抬得很高，喝水时都漂亮得如同电影里特写镜头。  
Tank同他说，“慢点喝。”  
Calibre已放下空了一半的瓶子，“下午不是说谈教育改革案？”  
“听说你...”Tank欲言又止，目光到底没能忍住，落在Calibre的衬衣下摆处。他今日着一件原色亚麻衬衣，衬得很休闲惬意。  
Tank不记得Calibre喜欢这么素淡的颜色，或许同叫Citizen的那个年轻人不无关系。他头脑中闪过那人的侧影，看起来格外干净自然，不知怎么联想到有机蔬果；笑起来也十足纯天然，同那件衬衣一样。  
于是不得不开始讨论无从躲避的话题，“孩子，你打算怎么办？”  
Calibre看他的眼神戏谑，好像Tank问了什么愚蠢的问题，两秒后才意识到Tank并非玩笑，因此也摆正了态度，同他说，“我的想法，是一定打掉的。”

Tank在此前并未想过该如何处置，因而问Calibre不过试图理清思路，但Calibre如此云淡风轻地说要放弃这个孩子，他头脑中顿时嗡嗡嗡嗡响个不停。  
Tank很喜欢孩子，一直都是。Tank与Calibre第一次做爱时，他就想要一个孩子，以此可证明些什么，比如他们的爱。他们在教堂互换戒指，Tank诸多的喜悦中，有终于可以为了孩子组建一个家庭的兴奋。  
他们感情出现裂痕，Tank甚至想过，有孩子就好了；如果有一个孩子，即便没有爱，也有足够深的羁绊将他们的一辈子捆绑在一起。  
因此Tank脱口而出“不”。  
Calibre正说到一半，“...林医生从来守口如瓶，安排私家诊所手术的话也不会引起媒体的注意...Tank，你说什么？”  
“不要打掉，”Tank说得很慢，“生下来，我想要孩子。”

Calibre目光疑惑地看着他。他不知Tank是否在状况外，但是任何一个男人到了他们这个年纪都该清楚这种状况意味着什么，因此他斟酌着词句开口。  
“Tank，你知道，我上个月整个月都跟Citizen在一...”  
“生下来！”Tank粗鲁地打断他，拳头狠狠朝墙面砸去，发出一声闷闷的“咚”，Calibre要开口，然而Tank好像很快平静，声线平稳地向Calibre说，“抱歉... 我知，但是我想要孩子。”  
Tank目光有些闪烁，于是Calibre不再迂回，“这不是你的孩子。”  
“我知道，但我想要这个孩子。”你的孩子。  
Calibre直视着Tank。有一瞬间他以为看到了很多年以前的Tank，那时候他们深爱对方，在他身边的Tank永远笑得恣意妄为，在他耳边来来回回说，“Calibre，给我生个小孩子。”

Calibre知道Tank喜欢孩子，但他自己并不太热衷于家庭生活，因此迟迟未能实现Calibre的愿望。公然偷情的时候必定是小心的，即便是Tank心知肚明的情况下。  
\--如果能有孩子，恐怕是他与Citizen醉酒那一次。  
想到这里，他益发觉得失职，“Tank，我很抱歉。这是一个意外，我会妥善处置，你无须再操心。”  
但这次Tank似乎并不打算让步，“请你，生下来。”  
Calibre与Tank近十年都无争执，或许更长。他觉得自己需要新鲜空气，绕开Tank，拉开窗帘，落地窗开着，于是他迈向露台，在一张扶手椅上坐下。  
手边的茶几上摆着烟和打火机，他点起来，刚吸一口，就被人夺走。  
“Calibre，把孩子生下来。”Tank把香烟揿灭在烟灰缸里。  
“Tank，我可以偷情，但是不能留下罪证。”  
“我发誓，我会将他像自己的孩子一样对待。”  
Tank作出严正的承诺，Calibre笑起来。他知道Tank是这样的男人，无论职责内外的事情，但凡Tank觉得有必要，都会包揽，也会如他所言做到。

“Tank，让我重新说一遍，”Calibre去点第二支烟，香烟刚入手就被Tank抽走，于是Calibre的嘴角几乎不可察觉地勾了一下，并未再强求，而是说，“Calibre有没有罪证不重要，重要的是，Tank市长婚姻美满、家庭和睦；市长没有丑闻，没有私生子...”  
Calibre顿了一下，似乎被“Tank会有私生子”这个念头逗笑了，然而他很快继续说完，“也没有一个，不是他的孩子。”  
Tank的表情骤变，Calibre轻轻松松抽回那支香烟，打火机短暂的摩擦声之后，他透过烟雾问Tank，“你听懂了没有，市长先生？”  
蝉鸣声不断，间或甚至有鸟鸣，有些像布谷鸟，但季节错了。  
Tank怔了两口烟的时间，再开口时已流畅无比，“Calibre，我会把他保护得很好，没有人会知道。如需要，可以请林医生做亲子鉴定的证明文件。”他再一次夺走Calibre的香烟，揿灭，剩下的烟连同打火机一起塞进口袋，“Calibre，我想要个孩子，哦不，我要这•个•孩子，拜托你，生下来。”

Tank说罢便转过身，Calibre愣了愣，在Tank踏进卧室前一秒开口，“Tank，你为什么这么坚持要这个孩子？”  
Tank并未转身，只是顿住了脚步，“我一直想要孩子。”  
Calibre知道Tank所说属实，但他并不觉得这是全部。他进到卧室，还想问Tank，却发现对方已经喊来林医生，“Calibre年纪不小，之后一年还请你多费心了。”  
Calibre再无法说什么。

 

“你最近胖了。”  
“是吗？跟往年相反，入夏反而胃口变好了...诶再往下一点...啊啊...对，就是那里。”  
“你戒烟了？”  
“母亲说叔公因肺癌过世了。”  
“好巧。你戒酒，是不是还有一个酒精肝过世的姨婆？”  
“嗯？什么？”  
Calibre翻过身来，Citizen停下替他揉肩的手，直直地盯着他，“孩子...是什么时候的事？怎么不跟我说？”  
Calibre才意识到他说的什么，顿了顿，低头又抬头，“Tank他，想要孩子很久了。”  
Citizen的脸瞬间变得煞白，嘴唇轻颤起来；不知是否意识到嘴唇出卖了他的紧张，他咬起嘴唇来，半天才说，“恭喜你们。”  
Calibre将注意力从Citizen快要落泪的漂亮眼睛上移开，道声“多谢”。  
他很中意Citizen的，干净，单纯，他初见时就觉得中意他，不过中意归中意，爱不爱，有没有责任，就是另一回事了。不过眼下Citizen简直要把嘴唇咬破，他都觉得有点心疼，伸手到他唇边轻轻抚摸，逗他说，“怎么，嘴巴这么好吃？要不要吃我的？”  
Citizen强打精神同他接吻，不过Calibre都觉得他吻得很勉强，极不情愿似的，简直乏味。他们这周才见第二次，对对方身体本该极度渴求，虽然刚刚做过一轮，但平时还要闹多两三个钟头，但今天似乎Citizen状态不佳，他们吻了半天，依照Calibre伸手去探的结果，都只是半硬。  
他于是示意Citizen停下，俯身去舔他下身。舌头触到前面的时候，他几乎能感觉到Citizen由内自外的全身颤栗，下身也因海绵体充血而迅速胀大变硬。于是他将Citizen那里整个吞入，抵到喉咙一丝丝犯痒，有些难受。  
他前阵子早晨起床都吐得很厉害，这阵子好些，不过Citizen那里顶住他喉头的感觉实在糟糕，和吐的感觉类似。他忙退出大半，但都止不住恶心，于是做了他很多年完美情人生涯中最恶劣的一件事。

被忽然间抛弃在床上的Citizen仍有些茫然，片刻后才意识到大概Calibre身体不适。他赤着脚跟到浴室，Calibre跪在地上，几乎整个头埋进马桶，背脊光溜溜的，但抖动得很厉害，正吐得上气不接下气。  
各种复杂的情感击中了Citizen，然而首当其冲的是心疼，他担心Calibre跪得疼，往他膝盖底下塞了块毛巾，又怕他着凉，用浴巾裹起他，搂着拍他的背，问他有没有好些。

Calibre吐到胃里清空才抬头。他现在样子极狼狈，头发湿嗒嗒黏在额头上，眼睛充血，脸色发白。Citizen方才渐长的一点对Tank的嫉妒又瞬间被心疼取代。他试图抱Calibre起来，但Calibre全身失力，腿完全无法伸直，几乎整个人的重量压在Citizen身上，勉强撑起嘴角对Citizen笑，“抱歉。”  
Citizen用浴巾一角抹去他脸上的水与汗，问Calibre要不要冲澡，Calibre点点头，于是Citizen扶他踏入浴缸，打开花洒，调过水温才往Calibre身上淋。Calibre比刚才好许多，不用支撑也可站立，但Citizen惧他摔倒，一直牢牢将他锁在双臂间。  
Calibre仰头张口接了花洒的水漱口，又将发丝尽数撩到脑后，Citizen盯着他脖子不住亲吻吮噬，直到Calibre转身，同他说，“抱歉，麻烦到你。”  
Citizen去亲他嘴角说没事，Calibre自嘲似同他说，“我都不知道男人也会吐得这么厉害。”  
Citizen沉默，过了良久才“哦”一声。Calibre从他语调里猜出他大概并不喜欢关于这个孩子的任何事，于是瞬间就下了决定再不同他讨论此事相关，不过这样的情况两人都没有再做的兴趣。  
\--或许Calibre还有，但他已不愿冒险再为Citizen做一次blow job。  
洗完澡Calibre困得很厉害，打着哈欠，眼睛都眯起。他这阵子有严重的失眠，睡得很少，刚才一阵折腾，竟然来了难得的睡意。于是他同Citizen说，“我好困，想睡一会儿。你若有事不妨先走。”  
Citizen摇摇头，“我也想睡一下。”

Citizen醒来时房间里灯仍灭着，Calibre依然在沉睡，呼吸声规律而轻微。Citizen被他引得情动，忍不住用唇轻触他的脖颈与下颌。Calibre发出一声软软的“嗯”，不过再无反应，Citizen不由有些心猿意马，唇从下颌移动到耳廓，用口唇包裹着细细照料。  
Calibre醒时耳廓很敏感，此时Citizen轻吮着，居然发出细细软软的无意识的呻吟，但依旧睡得很沉。Citizen伸手去探Calibre身下，似乎隐隐有要抬头的趋势，这下Citizen再控制不住自己的欲望，吮着Calibre的唇瓣就开始啃啮，还试着撬开他齿关，用舌头舔舐Calibre的口腔，顺便伸手自慰。  
下面胀得厉害时，他忽然发觉有舌在勾他的舌，吻被回应了，而身下也多了一只手上下撸动。  
他轻轻松开接吻的口，“醒了？”

黑暗里有一双眼眸含笑闪亮泛着水光，Calibre以一声“嗯”回他，伸手去探床头一盏台灯。“啪”一声揿亮按钮，Citizen才看到Calibre脸极红，意识到他身体也很烫，伸手去摸Calibre下身，果然全硬了，于是同他说一声，“我想吃你下面”，就蒙头进到被子底下。  
Calibre方才裸着身体上床，因而Citizen一路向下吮噬畅行无阻，经过胸口时特地留心拿牙齿磨了磨他乳首，隔着被子都听到Calibre难耐的喘息，才继续往下，含进他下面，开始深深浅浅地吞吐。大概太热，被子被揭开，Calibre的喘息益发清晰。  
Citizen吮着他前面，感受Calibre在他口中止不住地跳动，下意识伸手去摸他大腿内侧与腰腹，指尖传来Calibre身体难以抑制的抖动。Citizen将他含深了一些，刻意用口腔内部与舌压迫他，与此同时更增加了吞吐的速度。Calibre的喘息声急促清晰，手抵着他的头，由此Citizen知道Calibre有多舒服。  
男人在blow job过程里临近高潮的时候，总是试图让对方再含深些。  
Citizen将Calibre喷射出来的液体悉数吞进，仍吮着他那处不放开。刚发泄过因而格外脆弱，被温暖口腔包裹让Calibre十分受用。待从高潮的快感中回过神来，Citizen凑过来吻他，方才那一遭Calibre身体上已经渗出细密汗珠，Citizen轻笑，舔着他的脖颈间汗水，“You are so hot.”   
Calibre轻笑，摸到床头柜上那一管润滑扔给Citizen，后者很快地替自己和Calibre做好润滑，却不等充分扩张就进入。

好在今天早前做过一次，Calibre只觉得一瞬间的疼，很快被Citizen冲撞所带来的快感淹没。  
Citizen今次格外没有收敛，简直毫无克制，次次用力顶得极深。Citizen超出以往的幅度和频率让他几乎都喘不过气，床因为剧烈的抽插摇晃起来，吱吱嘎嘎响声不绝，Calibre益发觉得刺激太过强烈，伸手紧紧搂住Citizen的背，挣扎着同他说“轻...”。  
Citizen并不理他的要求，用嘴堵住他的嘴，舌头强势执拗地占据口腔搅动，扫得Calibre几乎要缴械。Calibre在体位上很少做主动方，尽管如此，情人从来体贴温柔，做爱的节奏和方式都按他的意愿来，何曾被人逼到这样无助地步。  
然而Citizen似乎铁了心要他服一回软，无论Calibre试图说些什么、做些什么，都无法得到任何回应。Calibre有种不详的预感；他不习惯失去掌控。  
Citizen忽然抽离了他的身体，他尚未来得及松口气，就被粗暴地翻过身。下一秒Calibre昂扬的性器毫无征兆地插入，背入的体位方便进到更深，痛觉伴随深度而来，某瞬间有几乎被撕裂的痛感。Calibre无可自抑地呻吟出声，双手试图撑起身体逃离Citizen的压迫，却被Citizen从背后抓住，两手被交叠，手腕被牢牢钳住无法动弹。

Calibre忽然有种Citizen失去理智的错觉。他现在疯得如同野兽，Calibre张口欲喊Citizen的名字，然而才说完“Citi”两个音节就被一只手捂住口鼻。他猛烈摇晃脑袋，挣扎着试图去咬Citizen的手掌，却无论如何都够不到。对方察觉他的企图，手指用力，单手将他几乎整个下颌钳制起来，扭成极度疼痛的角度。除了低声闷吼，Calibre发不出任何别的声音。  
Calibre肩膀到前胸均因Citizen的压迫而贴紧床面，整张脸埋进床单里。然而Citizen突然将自己的膝盖塞进他的腿窝，臀部因而被迫抬起，到不能再高的位置，脊柱亦被压迫得十分勉强，而身后仍在被猛烈地贯穿，每一次都进到最深，颤栗从身体内部散到周身。  
敏感部位的疼痛与快感大概对分，然而身体被钳制产生的酸疼和扭曲，让他毫无做爱的意识。因看不到Citizen的脸他感到惶恐，于是仅存的快感也近乎陨灭。压住他身体的Citizen是个彻头彻尾的陌生人，此刻来回往复的抽插只是机械的过程，Calibre不记得自己认识这样的Citizen，此前不停地试图大吼也已放弃。

Calibre的脸因为身后的撞击不停摩擦着床单，被动地吸入床单上的味道，似乎还有方才Citizen躺过的气息。他大脑已经一片空白，有时将自己抽象成一个发泄的容器，便觉得可以逃离肉体的刑罚；然而有时，他忍不住联想到Citizen，想到自己对他而言不过是一个供插入的孔洞，竟无意识地流下眼泪。他猜这是生理性的泪水，是因为身体的疼痛而造成，却努力不去想，是因为突然变了个人的Citizen。  
不知何时Citizen封住他口的手掌已松开，近乎爱怜地抚着他的脸颊，而Calibre的双手也重获自由，他试图挪动，筋骨却一阵酸疼。他想说话，然而方才被禁锢住的下颌十分疼痛，而因为哭泣，此刻喉头酸涩，竟然无法发声。

 

Citizen仍深入他体内，然而此时他并无动作，只是一下下轻舔着Calibre的背脊与脖颈。他感觉到背上有温热的液体坠下，楞了一愣，才意识到是Citizen在哭泣。Citizen的狂暴与温柔都来得毫无征兆、太过突然，Calibre要转身看他，被Citizen侧着身子死死搂住，背脊与Citizen的前胸小腹无缝紧贴着。他听到Citizen的小声啜泣，不知是不是幻觉，于是哑着喉咙开口。  
“Citizen？”  
对方贴在他后颈吻他的唇瓣可察觉地抖了一下。Calibre不知究竟发生什么。他的身体仍很痛，但他竟对Citizen毫无怨怼，于是依然哑着嗓子说话。  
“Citizen，我想看你的脸。”  
Citizen很闷地说了一句“不要”。这是他自方才强暴似做爱以来第一个词，Calibre拉起他的手，意料之外地顺服，因此Calibre一边从他指尖开始舔，直舔到他手心，一边说着“I wanna kiss you... Lemme kiss you.”

Calibre几乎可以感觉到Citizen的怀抱松开了，他借机转身，入目的是Citizen一张哭泣的面庞，带着猝不及防的表情，口微张着，好像十分惊讶。Calibre方才还剩一些怒气，不过现在烟消云散，Citizen看起来像做错事的孩子，Calibre发现自己完全无法责备他，他甚至不想叹气；他只想吻他。  
于是他去吻了Citizen，Citizen呆滞地没有回应，唇口舌全部失去生命一样，睁着眼看他。Calibre用手蒙上他双眼，但依然觉得太亮，因而顺手关掉了台灯，于是房间又陷入黑暗。  
Citizen却好像渐渐活了起来，Calibre把头埋到Citizen肩窝，“为什么？”  
Citizen声音仍在颤抖，开口便是“I’m sorry.” Calibre在他刚说出这句时就说同同时说“没有关系”，Citizen因而吮着他手指，问他，“还痛不痛？”  
“痛；手，脸，肩膀，腰，屁股，腿，全都痛。” Calibre毫不客气地报出身上所有疼痛的部位，Citizen极心疼而难过，不停地同他说，“Calibre，对不起。”  
Calibre抚着他头，“告诉我为什么。”

Citizen不知道为什么，他只觉得一瞬间就失了控，具体的原因，他无法追溯。大概是出于对Tank的嫉妒。刚才强暴一样的过程里，他脑海中不断回旋着一个声音，“Tank他，想要孩子很久了。”  
但Citizen并不打算将这份心情说给Calibre知，于是他问Calibre，“你同Tank会分手吗？”  
Calibre说得很平淡，“不会。” Calibre的口气让Citizen意识到，他与Calibre之间永远会有一个Tank的事实，而他仍然不死心，“就算，为了我？”  
Calibre浅浅吻他嘴角，同他说，“不会。”又添了一句，“我同Tank认识二十五年，结婚二十一年，你今年几岁？三十二？你七岁的时候，我们就在拍拖了。”  
Citizen脱口而出，“But I love you.”  
对此，Calibre沉默了，Citizen等了很久都未等到他期冀的回答，下意识便伏在Calibre肩头哭起来。

Citizen哭到Calibre肩头湿透，抬头同他说，“Calibre，如果你不爱他了，你会和我私奔吗？我们去没有人认识的地方。你的孩子我会当自己的来养。”  
Citizen的眼睛在黑暗中闪着水光，Calibre有冲动想同他说孩子的父亲是谁，不过Calibre可以任性，他不可以。多好笑，Tank和Citizen都说会将别人的孩子当成自己的来养；唯独他无所谓，甚至想打掉那个孩子。  
于是Calibre决定放弃孩子那个死胡同，慎重考虑“私奔”的问题。他被Tank说服生下Calibre的孩子，他不知道换成别人的孩子会是什么结果。  
不，他和Citizen认识才几个月，竟然就有两次（算上今次）做爱的时候没有防护；他无法想象类似的事件发生在任何别人身上。Tank曾问过他Citizen是否有些不同，Calibre想都不想就告诉他“没有”，而Tank说他不够坦诚。直到此刻他才意识到Tank多懂他。  
Calibre于是告诉Citizen“会”，Citizen缠绵地吻他，舌尖与唇瓣都极尽温柔。Calibre发现他如此喜欢Citizen。私奔？他没想过，但如果对象是Citizen，他会考虑。  
接吻的时候Calibre忍不住想到那句话，爱情是在正确的时间地点遇到正确的人；他和Citizen不过错了时间。

Calibre的手机在黑暗里震起来，他看到名字是Tank，想必Citizen也看到了，他接电话的瞬间，Citizen黏糊糊地抱着他的脖子亲吻。  
“Calibre，你很迟还没有回家，我很担心。”  
“Sorry，现在几点？”  
“一点十八分，你在哪里？我来接你。”  
Tank声音很在黑夜里极清晰，Citizen的吻忽然停下了，Calibre伸手摸着他的头，指尖是触感柔软的发丝。  
Calibre对着电话说，“今晚不回来了，我很好，不要担心。晚安。”  
Tank顿了下，并无失落，同样说一声“晚安”就收线，Citizen于是心满意足，小心翼翼地抚摸Calibre身体每一寸肌肤，Calibre闭着眼感觉他指尖的爱。  
Calibre从不与情人过夜，Tank也一样。他们之间有些默契约定俗成，比如说不带人回家，再比如再晚也要回家，即便他们两人的卧室，恰恰是房子里相距最远的两个房间。  
但是Calibre逾矩了。他和Citizen的第一次发生在房子里，具体说，是在那间Tank按照他喜好布置的屋子里。他想Tank是知道的，因为次日他看到佣人在换那张躺椅的套子，问起来的时候，佣人说是Tank先生吩咐的。  
但是眼下他又做了同样的选择，他知道Tank已过了因为这种事情彻夜难眠的年龄，但Citizen不一样，而对着Citizen，他无来由地容易心软，只想宠他更多一些。Calibre偶尔也对自己有怨憎，比如为什么不能干脆了断，何必对Tank与Citizen都残忍，但这问题从来无解。

他记得很清楚，和Tank如何走到今天各玩各的，他也爱Tank，（尽管他不愿承认，）但自从第一次在Tank床上发现女人独有的长发丝，他就决定收回他一部分的爱，再一次就更少一些，直到现在，亲情和责任取代了大部分的爱。  
Tank之后，他才知道自己对爱情是完美主义，容不得沙，或者，也是因为他曾爱Tank爱得太无所保留，换个他不那么爱的人，劈腿几千次或许都不干他事。  
但是Citizen不行。Citizen是他的，他一个人的。  
他感受着Citizen的亲吻，意识到其实他对Citizen，无论是执着还是纵容，程度都超出自己想象。比如那场强暴一样的性，Calibre恍惚地想，自己究竟是如何原谅Citizen的呢？但他又问自己，如何可以不原谅Citizen呢？甚至，他对和Citizen做爱仍充满着期待和兴趣。  
他想得太多，思绪忽然被Citizen打断，“Calibre，帮我生个小孩子。我不想你只有Tank的小孩。我...”  
Citizen顿了顿，好像用极大的勇气才说出来，“如果能够绑住你，我什么方法都愿意尝试。”  
人永远相信得不到的才是更好的，因他未在十八岁的时候认识Citizen，他便觉得，同Citizen在一起会比Tank更好。他四十三岁了，他忽然觉得自己天真如二十五年前，暗自下了决心。  
Tank市长不能有不是他自己的孩子，但Tank市长可有个前夫吧。

 

Calibre停在深棕色木门前面。他由上往下，仔仔细细看了三遍木门的雕花，又看三遍纹理，终于抬手敲了门。  
轻快的两下，没有回音。他要再敲，金色圆形的门把骤然旋了一圈，门向内打开。Tank在门后闭眼立着，单手揉着太阳穴，看起来极疲惫。  
Calibre问他，“怎么不应声？自己来开门。”  
Tank睁眼，几乎布满血丝，Calibre暗自心惊。  
“听出是你，”Tank嘴角朝上牵了牵，“坐了半天，起来活动下。进来坐。”  
他转身在客人专用的一组茶几椅子前停下，从桌上保温壶里倒水，冲Calibre最爱饮的Earl Grey给他。刚漫过茶包，他忽然想起什么，转身抬头，笑着问Calibre，“差点忘记，你有孩子。饮绿茶吧？”  
也不等Calibre回答就转回身子，利落地换了杯。Calibre从他背后的角度看他，他忽然意识到Tank极瘦，弯腰时衬衫勾出腰线，前面空荡荡落了一大块。  
Tank冲好茶，顺势落座，Calibre默默吸口气，把手中那个塑料文件袋握得极紧，两步走到Tank身前。  
Tank目光由Calibre的脸往下移到文件袋上，又抬头，“阿古call过我。坐下再谈。”  
Calibre不由苦笑，“他到底还是你的律师。”他坐下，把文件袋搁在茶几上，现在他与Tank之间隔一张小小的茶几，太近了。  
Calibre目光延展到Tank这间书房剩余的部分。这栋房子他们住了快十五年，从一个英国老头手里购得，英国人最注重传统，嵌入墙内的书架自房子建成就没有过变动，整齐排列无人翻阅的、年纪比他们加起来更大的案卷与皮封书册。所有的家具都是老的，书桌是地中海式的矩形大四脚桌，桌面下刻着繁复的装饰图案，刷着已经剥落的金漆。  
他们曾经在这张桌上做爱，Tank压在他身上热切地索取，他伸手紧紧搂住Tank的脊背，另一只手去抓桌面下的木板，手指甲难耐而干涩地划过那些花纹。  
“砰，砰”，他听不见尖锐的指甲摩擦的声音，只能听到Tank强有力的心跳，和他们连续不断的喘息融在一起。该去数数那里有多少道指甲的划痕，有多少是他的，有多少是过去主人留下的。老家具承载几代人的爱欲痴狂。

此时办公桌面宽敞干净，放着台式的电脑，手边搁一个没有热气的瓷杯。  
他最近一次进这间书房是与Tank谈投资，他们名下产业众多，平时有经理人打理，但Calibre中意一块地皮，经理人认为并不值得入手，于是他只有来问Tank讨签名。彼时Tank坐在那张办公桌后，他尚未来得及落座，Tank已问他，“文件在那里？”  
他签字时也极爽快，低头说着“你中意就买”，抬头时候已签完递回给他。Calibre不需坐下，隔着一米多宽的办公桌，他们交易很快。  
入书房前，Calibre想过Tank的反应。或许他也会毫不犹豫，同他说“你中意就离”。他想如果Tank签太快他亦会感到有些难过，但好过拖拖拉拉，因此他更愿在书桌上谈事情，而非眼下，两人闲聊似坐在茶几两侧。  
Calibre想起此行目的，伸手去开文件袋，Tank盯着他手指，“我不会签。”  
“Tank，我爱上他了。”  
Tank眉头绽开，好像同他说“I told you.” 但他未开口，直到Calibre从文件袋里抽出那两叠纸，“阿古做了粗略的财产分割，错在我，我想我该少些...”  
Calibre其实很难受，他不想同Tank谈钱，但他更惧与Tank谈感情。  
他目光不慎落到Tank脸上，才意识到Tank的难受他大概无法体会万分之一。但他做了这决定就势必无法回头，低声唤一句，“Tank？”  
对方伸手推开他的文件，手肘支在膝上，埋着头，手撑着额头与太阳穴，不发一言。  
Calibre未见过如此沮丧的Tank，Tank也有脾气，也脆弱。有次不知为什么事，Tank对着他破口大骂，高声喊着“你滚！”，眼泪却倏地从面上落下来，当时Calibre也气极，扭头就走，之后想到Tank竟落泪，忽如而来地心疼。  
彼时若是心疼，现在说是万箭穿心、万蚁噬心都不为过了，他都不知人类可这样难受，心脏似乎被当作床单一样绞起来，沾湿了水因此连手都绞得生疼。  
Calibre感觉脖颈好似被人扼住一样，呼吸不顺畅。  
Tank忽然抬头看他，“我不会签。Calibre，我不会签的。”

Calibre觉得他的眼睛比方才更红，他意识到自己无法继续面对这样的Tank，于是把文件放下，同他说，“你考虑看看。”便起身。  
“哐当”一声，不知什么落在地上碎了，Calibre转身，水从茶几边沿嘀嘀嗒嗒往下落，Tank立在旁边，大概是他太着急要去摸那叠纸，带倒了瓷杯，于是纸也湿透。Calibre有点头疼地叹气，“我叫阿古传真给你。”转身仍要走，手腕被拽住了，他下意识发出一阵“嘶”声。  
昨夜他被Citizen钳住手腕做了很久，之后才发觉手腕上有指甲刻痕，好几处破了皮。Citizen万分懊恼，此时Tank用力又触到那些伤口，然而却无知觉地拽着他手腕，Calibre痛得难忍而开口，“Tank，松手。”  
Tank后知后觉地放开他手，“不用传真我，我不会签。”  
Tank反复重复那几个字，Calibre有些厌倦。手腕很疼，他下意识伸手去揭衣袖，指甲的刻痕仍在，不过还好，并没有重新流血。没料到Tank眼尖，拉起他手问他，“怎么弄开的？谁弄开的？”  
Calibre不去答他，目光扫过，才发觉Calibre的右手手背红得不正常，想到那杯茶，他才意识到大概Tank被烫伤了，但Tank自己竟然毫无察觉，仍拉着他手问他谁弄开的。  
Calibre试图从他手里抽出自己的手，“Tank，你手烫着了，去涂点药膏。”  
管家取了药箱来为Tank上药，Calibre才意识到自己被如此拙劣的苦肉计骗到，但Tank抓住Calibre的手，手心相交，孩子气地不肯放松。Calibre对小孩从来没辙，或许，也是这原因，他才不想要自己的孩子。

管家上完药，书房里又留他们两人。打翻茶杯的残迹已经被佣人利落地收拾好，湿透的文件被扔进垃圾桶。  
Calibre才同Tank说，“你想说什么，松手吧，我会听。”  
Tank于是松了手，同他说，“什么都可，离婚不行。”  
Calibre苦笑，“何必呢？我真的爱上他了，何况，我们多少年前就没感情了。”  
Tank手抚着额头，突兀地将头发向上撩起，好像没有听清一样问他，“没感情？你再说一遍？”  
他说得大声，Calibre于是重复，“我们多少年前就没感情了。”  
Calibre说完才觉得自己也是言不由衷，未必就没有爱情；至于感情，一定有，而且还很深。  
Tank笑了笑，开始解衬衫的扣子，一颗，两颗，解到超过三颗，Calibre察觉到Tank的意图，问他，“你做什么？”  
Tank边解扣子边抬头答他，“做爱。”  
Calibre摇头，“我不会跟你做的。”  
他们偶尔也会上床，比如Calibre的情人不在的时候。于是Tank同他说，“你陪我做爱，我会考虑签字，否则免谈。”  
Calibre气极反笑，“你要我出卖身体换自由？”  
Tank不觉得这有什么好笑，但笑起来的Calibre很好看，于是他俯身，撑着椅子两边扶手去吻Calibre，毫无意外地被避开。Calibre伸手推他，不过Tank握扶手握得很紧，嘴又凑到Calibre耳边，“陪我做爱。做完就签。”由耳廓就开始吮。  
Calibre无法克制本能反应，全身颤栗了一下，Tank轻笑，“你看，你想要的。”  
Calibre扭开头，同他说“放开”，Tank吮得很深入而热情，舌尖探进Calibre耳朵深处，茸毛因为沾湿而格外敏感，Calibre因此全身瘫软，他神志清晰要推开Tank，却使不上劲，轻轻松松就被Tank挡回，于是Calibre朝他吼，“Tank，放开我，我不想要。”  
Tank手指跟进，隔着裤子摸他下身，舔着他耳朵，声音低沉诱惑，“我只是想让你舒服。”

这是句要命的台词，Tank第一次半哄半骗Calibre上床，就说“我只是想让你舒服”。Calibre痛得不得了，但一而再再而三被Tank这句收买，一开始只要插入就痛到落泪，但是Tank悉心照料，温柔而体贴，Calibre听到Tank紧紧搂着他喊着舒服，再疼都不忍心打断Tank。到后来渐渐食髓知味，前前后后快半年时间，Tank说了不知几次这句台词。  
Tank现在自然极擅房中术。他们对彼此身体熟稔到不可思议的程度，Calibre哪里敏感，哪里吹口气就不行，哪里又嘴上喊着讨厌心里喜欢得不得了，Tank一清二楚。  
都说男人是用下半身思考的动物，Calibre被伺候得全身毛孔都舒服地张开。和Tank做爱他从来不用担心什么，好像他柜子里搁那么多件衫，最舒服贴身那件永远是Tank。他毫无意外地开始犹豫，又想起Tank说“做完就签”，Calibre已无法抗拒，“不要在这里。”

 

书房隔壁是Tank的卧室，空气中弥漫熟悉的花香，佣人记得日日喷洒空气清新剂。这个味道还是Calibre挑的，很多年前有客人送Calibre的一套进口的喷雾，Calibre很喜欢，于是Tank长年记得请人从国外带货。  
Calibre被Tank推倒在床上时，脑子里忽然浮现起这件事。真是奇了，分明日日嗅到这气味，不过一晚上不归宿就变敏感，脑子里净是些零散回忆，比如这房间的天花板他也曾很熟悉。  
床大而软，衣服尚未褪下Tank便隔着衣服去碰他，布料摩擦身体的声音和质地都很容易让Calibre动情，果然Calibre下面硬起来，隔着内裤泛着濡湿。他们做爱无须言语指点，Tank可预料到他下一步的任何渴求，在他开口前先一步满足他。  
或者，也只是因为他们再无话可说罢了，既然这样，不如拿做代替说。  
Calibre仰躺在床上，用手臂遮着额头，闭着眼，他感觉到Tank的手从他衣服下摆探入，然后小腹上一阵湿滑触感，Tank在舔他，他腰侧很敏感，因为怕痒；果然哪里敏感哪里便中招，Tank的舌头移到腰侧，他全身都不由自主颤动起来。

Calibre对与Tank做爱这件事情有抵触，理智无法拒绝Tank让他歉疚不已，因而益发不想Tank在这过程中得知他身体的愉悦，紧咬着唇并不发声。  
Tank不发一言地继续着挑逗，手去摸Calibre的脚，轻轻向内推着，于是Calibre渐渐支起了一边的膝盖。他舒服的时候脚趾都蜷起，Tank则喜欢把手指插进他趾间，然后用拇指勾着他脚心逗他。  
Calibre渐渐便忍不住，一瞬间的失神，牙齿松开了下唇，一声“嗯啊”，喘息逸出唇间。恍惚间Calibre好像听到Tank胜利似轻笑，他不由睁眼，支起一边胳膊，看到Tank的头发。  
他正埋头舔舐他小腹，或许Calibre抬头姿势牵动了腹肌形状变化，Tank抬头，嘴角一丝银线牵得很长，头发凌乱，对Calibre笑得张扬，近乎挑衅。  
Calibre感觉到挫败，闭眼重重落回床上，手臂又遮回额头。他感到Tank单手去解他的裤子，偏偏慢条斯理，扣子花了半天才打开，拉链一点一点往下滑，齿轮的声音让Calibre期待得几乎抖起腿来，而Tank另一只手仍慢悠悠勾着他脚心，舌头也有一下没一下地舔着他腰侧，头发扫得痒痒的，全身肌肤都在渴求更多刺激。  
将外裤褪到膝盖简直花了一个世纪那么久，Tank好像停下了所有动作。他在看自己。这个念头让Calibre顿时觉得羞耻，为了自由出卖身体，他在Tank视线下逐渐勃起。一秒，两秒。Calibre决定下一秒起身结束这场闹剧。  
然而在那之前，Tank隔着内裤用口腔包裹住他。

刺激来得猝不及防，Calibre下意识抽一口气。Tank把他含得很深，透过布料他依然能感受到温度，棉布的质地在碰到敏感部位时可谓粗糙，摩擦带来的刺激让Calibre无法思考。  
他难耐地喘息，不住移动着膝盖，直到Tank松开口，将已经湿透的内裤朝下拉去。瞬间暴露在空气里有些微凉意，Tank伸手握住Calibre那里，将漫出的液体引入下面的开口，用手指轻轻探，观察Calibre每一点轻微的表情变化。  
他记得Calibre敏感点在哪里，知道几根手指、多少深度、什么节奏能让Calibre爽到不碰前面射，于是他探入手指深深浅浅地抽动按压。Calibre的反应他很满意，一条手臂仍搁在额上，然而另一手已经难耐地抓皱了床单，口中嗯嗯啊啊的喘息，饶是刻意咬住下唇，呻吟仍不绝于耳。  
Calibre的声线勾得Tank勃起，于是他放开逗弄Calibre脚心的手，单手解开裤子，膝盖支撑着身体坐到Calibre腿上。  
经由他挑逗Calibre已濒临高潮边缘，Tank便有些刻意地将自己裸露的性器慢慢擦过Calibre大腿内侧。他要Calibre感觉到他想要他，要Calibre对他产生渴求。  
Calibre立刻察觉到他的企图，益发坚定地咬紧嘴唇不发声，但都徒劳，Tank加重了手指的抽插，不过几个来回，Calibre就喷射出来，大口地呼着气，Tank用手指把他喷出的东西在他小腹上涂开，然后带到他口边，轻轻巧巧探入，要他尝自己的味道。  
Calibre僵着舌，睁眼与他对视，Tank并不去搅动，只是安安静静同他对望。Calibre的眼睛很美，Tank对此一见倾心。即便此时，他依然极享受看他的眼睛。  
他们对视不知多久，Calibre的舌缓慢地舔起他手指来，再之后，整个口腔吮着他的手指不放开。  
这是挑逗了。

Calibre口腔柔软，通过手指传达给Tank强烈的暗示，眼睛则近乎魅惑地盯着他。  
Tank从床头柜抽屉里找出润滑，在Calibre下面涂抹厚厚涂抹。Calibre声音很快有了起伏，Tank将性器抵在穴口，四周的肌肉因渴求收缩起来，他缓缓将最前端挤进去，Calibre眯起眼，发出满足的慨叹，下面收缩着要更多。  
Tank凝视着Calibre不住起伏的喉结，一点点插入，直到最深。  
Tank和Calibre做爱的时候是不用套的，他向来以为这是特权，然而他想起Citizen。能有孩子，大概Calibre与Citizen做爱的时候也是不用套的吧。他对Calibre将特权扩展给其他人非常不满， 但他在任何情况下都不舍得去伤Calibre；如他所说，他只想让Calibre舒服。  
他在Calibre腰下面垫了枕头，深而缓慢地递送自己的性器，Calibre微张着口看他，眼睛濡湿而眼神执拗。Tank想吻Calibre，他们还没有吻过，Calibre给了他做爱的准许，并没有批给他接吻的附加条款。  
但Tank俯下身，从Calibre的喉结开始吸吮，湿热的触感，Calibre很怕痒，于是下意识地躲避。Tank的唇舌向上移动，直到覆上Calibre的唇。  
两张干燥的唇贴着唇，没有舌头。  
他们瞪着对方。Calibre忽然意识到他大概放不开Tank了。他脑中闪过很多事，他们的二十五年，他记得Tank脸上何时添的哪道皱纹，他记得Tank脸部所有骨头的位置，他摸过无数次，吻过无数次。  
他看着Tank，Tank的双眼很红，Calibre的心脏几乎能感受到物理上的疼痛，于是他伸出舌头，舔舐着Tank的唇瓣。  
现在，他只想给予Tank温柔。

Tank激烈地回吻他，他们舌头紧紧缠绕在一起，探索着对方的口腔，要更深，要全部。  
呼吸凌乱急促，Calibre忘记他们是在做爱，直到Tank拥抱Calibre的姿势有了轻微的变动，下身擦过Calibre体内敏感点，导致他无从克制的一声呻吟。他们接着吻在床上翻滚，直到Tank仰躺在床上，仍深入Calibre体内。Calibre撑起身体，跪坐着扭动着腰，视线仍与Tank胶着着。从Calibre的角度看到的Tank显得疲倦，然而Calibre身体内的Tank的一部分却兴奋不已，配合着Calibre扭动的角度，一次次冲撞他脆弱敏感的内壁。  
Calibre俯下身吻Tank，因下身剧烈的抽动，唇瓣与舌头一次次碰到又离开。Tank支起上身，很快又将Calibre放倒在床上，牙齿轻微地磨蹭着他锁骨处的皮肤，剧烈地抽插着，Calibre在近乎失神的晃动中将腿缠上Tank的腰际，发丝凌乱。  
Calibre享受Tank每一次侵入和退出，毫无保留地叫出声来，Tank用吻去堵他的喊声，因此便有了断断续续、不成调的呻吟。他们有阵子没有做爱，所以Calibre几乎忘记一些事；直到自己喷射的同时听到Tank一声喑哑的“啊”，他才想起，他们在床上有何等的默契。  
他们闭着眼吻了很久，一如过去。Tank并未从Calibre身体里退出，Calibre很喜欢这样的姿势。他听到Tank的心跳，好像也有自己的心跳。接吻的过程里，Tank睡着了，Calibre盯着天花板上的吊灯看了很久，最后，他没有下床，而是伸手按灭了房间的灯。

次日醒来的时候Calibre独自一人在Tank的床上，他洗漱过，到餐厅用早餐。  
佣人与管家脸上洋溢埋藏不住的笑容。管家在搬来这栋房子之前就跟着他们，佣人换了几批，最少的也跟了四五年。  
都是传统守旧、做事踏实的人，Calibre与Tank吵得最凶的那阵，也会有意无意在他们眼前念叨“家和万事兴”，然后堪堪避过他们乱砸的书本，水瓶，或是烟灰缸。  
Calibre问管家和佣人笑些什么，人人含笑沉默。于是他益发觉得心情极好，今日阳光灿烂，他十分感激Tank昨日的挽回，甚至想致电Tank的办公室，问他今日是否有心情一起晚餐。  
因心情好胃口也变好，一个早餐吃了半个多钟头，快结束的时候管家接到Tank的电话，于是带着笑将听筒递给Calibre。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯。”Calibre难得想问Tank昨日睡得如何，然而Tank在那头轻叹一口气，Calibre尚未来得及问他为何叹气，Tank已经说，“我签好字，放在书房桌上了。”  
“嗯？”Calibre不明所以。  
“你要的东西，在书房桌上，自己去取。”  
Calibre手中捏着的一粒花生，忽然滚落了地。

 

Calibre翻着通讯录，想着这个时间可以去见谁。他忽然发现自己的世界小得可悲，通讯录里二分之一是他的情人，二分之一是Tank的朋友。这两边的任何人，他都不想见。  
Citizen发了信息来，问他是否想见面，Calibre回了个“改天”，在客厅沙发上仰躺着，看壁上挂钟嘀嘀嗒嗒走着。  
他还没有进Tank的书房，他想过会儿再去。  
午饭的时候，他叫管家把他与Tank的相册取来，厚厚十几本，从地上堆起来，几乎与腰齐平。他随便打开一册，照片右下角都有时间，他们结婚七年，背景是欧洲，半本多几乎都是，Calibre才想起来他们为什么会去欧洲。那是Tank第三次劈腿被捉，因为内疚试图补偿，Tank这个工作狂牺牲了一整个月陪他，才足够诚意。  
Calibre一个人吃的午饭。大概早饭吃多了，午饭就只吃了两口便停箸。下午他打电话问林医生有没有时间见见他，林医生说他三点半可过来探诊，Calibre忙说，“我来你诊所。”他一刻也不想在这房子里多待。  
出门尚早，他在林医生诊所附近的影院买了张票，捧着一桶爆米花入场。他邻座的情侣分食着可乐与爆米花，女生忽然就哭得停不下来，男生揉着她肩膀轻声安慰。  
Calibre不知道哪里感人至深，看看手机时间也快够钟，于是说声“抱歉”从情侣前面挤过，破坏情侣间气氛，他居然觉得有点点开心。

林医生为他做过B超，“一切都很好。”又问他最近感觉怎样，吐得厉不厉害，失眠有没有好转。  
Calibre一一作答，林医生打印了一张胎儿的B超照片给他，“Tank看到一定会很开心的。”  
“我不想要了。”Calibre放下照片，跟林医生说。后者虽然疑惑，却没说什么，只是收回了照片，“那我替你留着。”  
“这个孩子，我不想要了。”  
林医生并无惊讶，请护士为Calibre续一杯热水，同Calibre说，“一个孩子的诞生是极其辛苦的过程，我见过许多类似的情况，几乎所有人都想过放弃...”  
Calibre似懂非懂地听着，林医生继续同他说，“...在这之后还会有很多困难，我等下会给你列一些书单和影碟，现在越来越多家长注重胎教，所以...”  
Calibre点点头，打断他，“我要用手术终止妊娠，我是认真的。”  
林医生楞了一下，摘下眼镜，揉揉鼻梁，又戴回去，“跟Tank商量过了？”  
Calibre毫不犹豫地点头，林医生说，“我不知道你们的理由是什么，但是已经超过第一阶段也就是三个月的时间点，我无法实施手术...”  
林医生关切的目光落在Calibre身上，“Calibre，我想你只是一时冲动，是和Tank感情出现了什么问题吗？”  
Calibre突兀地站起身，“没有，谢谢你，下次我会再call。”他站起来走出林医生的办公室，和正端了热水给他的护士擦肩而过。

Calibre开车在外面晃到日落才回家。他想着要约人一起晚餐，Tank是不行了。他想来想去还是打算叫Citizen，不过他要去取那个签名先。  
他把车停稳在车库，坐了很久，久到管家过来瞧他发生了什么，他同管家说“没事”，眼看管家要开口唠叨些关于孩子的事情，他逃一样飞奔进了Tank的书房。  
刚进门就看到书房桌上那一叠白纸。他想坐下先，于是走向旁边那组茶几椅子，走到半途他忽然改了主意，绕回来，坐到Tank的办公桌后，目光落在那叠A4纸上。  
一共两份，他分别打开，翻到最后一页，Tank的签名赫然在目，笔迹没有迟疑或者犹豫，跟以往Tank的签名没有不同。  
墙上挂钟敲过八点，他忽然想到昨天也是差不多这个时间带着文件来见Tank，只是昨天Tank还口口声声说“我不会签的”，而他昨天，一心想要自由。  
Citizen的电话打来，问他什么时候到餐厅，他再出门，Calibre才想起来他约了Citizen晚饭。Citizen的谎话也周到，会打电话来，恐怕已经在餐厅坐了不知多久。他才说就来，拾起那两份文件，想来想去不知放到哪里妥善些，总之他不想让管家和佣人看到。看来看去，书架中间有只保险柜，他打开，里面摞着几叠现钞，还有一些零碎的文件。  
除此外有一个小小的蓝丝绒戒指盒，也不记得是什么时候、为了谁，他们吵得天翻地覆，Tank气到把婚戒送去金铺熔了，送回来的时候蠢得跟一块铁片似的，不过那时候他们已经合好，戒指也重买了一对，所以那个盒子里有一块铁片，和Calibre的一只戒指。  
Calibre想起Citizen还在餐厅等他，把Tank签了字的文件和保险柜里本来那些放整齐塞好，又把保险柜落了锁，才驾车去见Citizen。

Citizen带了大束鲜花，帅得不可方物，Calibre同他道“唔好意思”，Citizen眼睛弯弯，在桌下拉着他的手问他要吃什么。Calibre说你点就好，Citizen一口气点了三人份的前菜主食，Calibre才想他一定是饿狠了。  
晚餐很愉快，Citizen任何时候都让Calibre觉得开心，几乎任何时候，话题从时事变到胎教，Calibre揉着眉头说，“我以为你不喜欢孩子。”  
Citizen诚恳地回答，“你的孩子我都会喜欢的，喜欢得不得了。”此时他们吃到甜点，Citizen从桌面上伸右手去握Calibre的空出的左手，Calibre忽然想同他说关于Tank的很多事。  
之后他们直接上了餐厅楼上酒店，一起淋浴，Citizen吻着Calibre的脖子，在浴室就忍不住，刚好有套子，用浴液润滑，抱着他从身后进入，大力撞击的同时撸着他前面。Calibre双手撑着浴室墙壁，很快就泻出来。  
Citizen还未到，把Calibre翻过身来，草草用浴巾擦干身体。Calibre的腿缠在Citizen腰上，被抱着出了浴室。  
Calibre刚刚射过，不过又很快硬起来，他们在床上换了好几个体位，做到全身是汗。Citizen亲着他手腕上伤口，又在Calibre耳边说着“今晚不要回家”之类的话。他今天很温柔，Calibre考虑了很久才拒绝他，不过Citizen也没有失望。  
Calibre突然说，“Citizen，我没法和Tank分手。”  
Citizen舔着他脖颈，“怎么突然说这个？”  
Calibre沉默了一阵子，缓缓说，“昨天，我去律师那里立了协议，Tank签了，我却不想离了。”  
Citizen的动作僵了一下。他有些犹豫地松开Calibre的身体，去掏香烟，叼着要点烟时，忽然意识到Calibre有孩子，于是扔开了香烟。  
Calibre抱着膝盖坐在旁边看他，身体赤裸，Citizen拉了被子覆上他身体，“不要着凉。”  
但他一碰到Calibre就无可控制地想抱他，于是他搂着Calibre问他，“为什么？”  
然而在那之前他就被打断了，是Tank的电话，必须接，对方口气粗鲁，“你到哪里去了？林医生说你要做手术？你...”  
Calibre的手指把Citizen的发丝绕了一圈，“我和Citizen在一起。”  
那边有一瞬间停滞，Tank继续说，“我不准你结束那个孩子的生命！你听到没有！我不准！”  
Tank的声音响到Calibre耳朵发震，Citizen吻了他一下，抓了床头的烟起身，拉开通往阳台的落地窗。Calibre隔着玻璃门看他黑夜中身影，对Tank说，“你字都签了，同你还有什么关系？--You are not even the father.”  
Tank似乎无话可说，但他冷静下来，“只要你们没有法律关系，那就是我的孩子。”  
Calibre觉得Tank简直无可理喻，“超过三个月了，没有办法手术，除非我出车祸。”  
说完就收了线，下床去阳台，Citizen抽烟很专注，并未察觉，直到Calibre把手臂环上Citizen的腰，问他，“在想什么？”Citizen才惊讶地转过身来，看到他赤着脚下床，果然又皱起眉头，掐灭了香烟，横抱着Calibre进到房间床上。  
Citizen身上有一丝烟味，Calibre几乎着迷地吸他身上那点气息，他自从知道有了孩子就遵医嘱戒烟戒酒，连Tank与Citizen也不再碰。Calibre吻着Citizen的唇，舌头探入口腔，里面还有一点点烟草的辛辣口感，Calibre上瘾一样吻他。  
于是Citizen笑得忍不住，“这么馋烟，不知道的还以为你爱我爱得要命。”  
他只是随口说，说出口才发现听着极似试探；或许潜意识里他也是想试Calibre的。但是Calibre笑嘻嘻同他说，“是呀，我爱你爱得要命。”  
Citizen怔了一怔，他不管Calibre说话几分真假，但他知道男人床上的话都不可信。不过Calibre这样说，他忽然都觉得好感动，益发疯狂地吻他，下面硬起来，Citizen很想要，不过都不知Calibre是否吃得消，直到Calibre摸着他那里送到自己穴口，赞叹样说，“这么硬，还不做？”  
于是再无迟疑地一送到底。

 

在床上耳鬓厮磨了许久，听到外面教堂响起夜半钟声，终于不得已起身，Citizen凝视他穿衣，衬衣的扣子扣错了一颗，他特意不去提醒，直到Calibre扣完发现不对，又重新解开，再扣过。这才看到Citizen嘴角带着笑，想来他是特地晾着不说。  
不过Calibre也不至于因这点小事责备他，反而觉得Citizen小心思十足可爱。等后者也磨磨蹭蹭慢慢吞吞套上衣裤，又对他又亲又抱，总算好结束。  
Calibre自以为对情人的定义很清晰，他字典里，情人间只谈性不说爱。他也有过动心的时候，不过都只是飞逝的恍惚，出了房门就变作陌路。不过Citizen不一样，他黏人到叫Calibre吃惊的程度，但Calibre爱惨了他那张脸。既然都是做情人，不如挑个长得好、身材佳、床上功夫不错的，Citizen恰恰是最合他心意的情人，于是他不介意多给Citizen一点纵容。  
一来二去越发没有规矩，他们公然在餐厅拖手、在室外拥吻，不知是不是陷入恋爱的甜蜜错觉，Calibre的动心居然没了局限，等停下细细思量，连离婚的念头都有了。  
恰巧这时候Citizen拖他手，眼睛弯弯望着他，说，“就算离不开他，我都会当你为了我才这样做。”他在Calibre手背上落一个吻，眼睛却同他对视，一声 “I love you”水到渠成。  
因为这句话，Calibre差点就迈不出那道门。在电梯里仍在拥吻，Citizen咬着他耳朵问他下次什么时候见面，Calibre同他说，“我会call你。”Citizen露出难舍的表情，Calibre承诺便脱口而出，“不会太久，相信我。”

他们的车都停在酒店门口露天的停车场，钥匙交由门房请他们驶过来。此时夜深人静，Citizen不停地讲着笑话逗他，一会儿又同他说，“上次那首，你中不中意？最近我都是这个风格，不过...”Citizen顿了顿，“我刚刚忽然有了灵感，等我回去作曲给你...”  
Calibre看他眼里笑得有别样意味，不知在暗示什么，直到Citizen的手勾到他腰上，带着挑逗意味摩挲，Calibre才意识到他脑袋里不知在想什么龌龊事情。想笑又不知如何笑，干脆抬了抬下巴去吻他。  
一吻结束了才看到旁边立着方才去驾车的门房，将两人的车匙分别交还，不过只见Citizen那辆银色路虎，Calibre的车却不在。  
门房解释说，“有位先生说你会搭他的车回去，叫我不用挪你的车了...”  
Calibre抬头，才看到银色路虎后面跟着一辆黑色轿车，驾驶座上下来个人。  
是Tank，脸色看不太清，不过方才他与Citizen之间亲昵，从Tank的距离，该瞧得一清二楚。  
对方好像十足耐心，Calibre捏了捏Citizen手心，同他道“晚安”，Citizen自然也看到Tank，捏着Calibre手心不放开，于是后者只好同他耳语，“那是我先生。”  
任凭Citizen十二万分地不情愿，Calibre仍是朝着Tank走去，拉开副驾驶座的门。  
Citizen才去驾车，关车门的时候刻意很大声。

Citizen的车先他们一步出了酒店停车场，Calibre才冷冷问Tank，“你监视我？”  
Tank目视前方，语气平静，“我担心你出事。”  
Calibre轻“哼”一声。Calibre都知Tank常年租下哪家酒店哪层的哪间房，Tank能在半夜寻到他自然也是情理之中，不过，被Tank撞见与Citizen亲昵他都觉十分尴尬，在气头上口气差些。  
刚好一个红灯，Tank平稳驻车，“我帮你安排了司机，明天起你不要开车了。”  
“你凭什么？”Calibre脱口而出，才想起刚才自己说过“车祸”，其实只是无心，他今天心情差些，去林医生诊所是心神不宁，果然祸从口出。  
Tank有些头疼地去抚太阳穴，“不要任性。管家说你前几天还玩机车，你又不是不知道机车多危...”  
Tank的话戛然而止，两秒沉默，恰好红灯跳绿，他放开手刹，车子移动起来。  
Tank现在对情人是彻底划清爱与性的边界，不过他也有过迷失的曾经，比如对某位爱驾机车的L先生，Longines。  
而偏偏，Longines还是Calibre最好的朋友。撞破他们时，Calibre气到全身骨头都泛酸，不知道是因Tank，还是因为Longines的背叛。  
他们的婚姻从来牢不可破，如果曾有受到威胁的时候，只有Longines那一次。  
至于说是曾经，那是因为，Longines由于过强的负罪感，留了封遗书，驾着他最爱的机车，从悬崖上冲了下去，化为齑粉。Tank得知此事时，难受得几乎五脏六腑都碎裂，将自己锁在房间里三天三夜，最后还是Calibre命管家砸开了房门，抱住不过三天便瘦脱形的Tank。  
后者迷茫地抬头，对着Calibre的第一句话是，“I wish it never happened.”   
是Calibre先落的泪，Tank一边擦他的泪水，一边问，“Why are you crying?” 说着说着，便自己也哭起来。  
Longines过世的次月，他们就换了现在的那栋房子，原来那栋，Longines作为朋友来来回回太多次，无论Tank还是Calibre都深刻体会什么叫“触景生情”。  
“他生日快到了。”Calibre忽然说。  
每年这一天，Tank和Calibre都会一起去Longines坟前祭拜，然后去和Longines常去的茶楼喝茶，聊关于Longines的种种，好像他只是意外过世，而没有那些纷乱插曲。

他们到家时没有道晚安便各自回房，Calibre睡不安稳，到厨房找安眠药，途经餐厅，暗里看着一个人影，坐在客厅沙发上头。他以为屋里进了贼，取了柄刀子，打开灯，才发觉是Tank一人独酌，手边是瓶威士忌，搁着只酒杯，不过并未物尽其用，Tank正连瓶饮着。  
看到Calibre，Tank笑着拍拍身边的空位，同他说，“坐。” Calibre猜Tank大概是醉了，于是把刀子搁回厨房架上，从冰箱里取一瓶果汁，在Tank身边坐下。“睡不着？”  
Tank点点头，好像想起什么，把头埋到Calibre肚子上，听了半天，仰头疑惑，“没有声音。”  
Calibre说，“当然还没有。”肚子都没鼓起来，怎么会有声音？  
Tank问他，“你愿意为我生孩子么？”  
能问出这样问题，Calibre才知道Tank醉得狠了，不过平心而论，他并未考虑过这个问题，既然Tank已经醉了，他便认真考虑了一下，“愿意的。”  
Tank“哧”一声笑起来，又灌一口酒，“撒谎。”他伸手摸上Calibre的侧脸，“你都不爱我，怎么会愿意？”  
Tank醉起来很有趣，Calibre很少见他醉，他要么不醉，醉起来身边总有人陪，只是不是他。于是Calibre也笑，“你怎么知道我不爱你？就算不爱，也能生孩子的。”  
好像这话已经超出此时Tank的认知范围，于是他闭起眼，换了个话题，“我不该贪新鲜...害了Longines。”

“吱嘎”一声，Calibre意识自己将果汁瓶捏扁了，干脆放到手边茶几上。  
Tank头靠着Calibre的腰摸着他肚子，“那时几刺激，Calibre刚走，我同Longines就吻起来...三人逛店，Calibre走在前面，我们便在后面拖手...”  
Calibre斥他，“不要再说！”Tank好像被吓到，坐直了上身，伸手去勾那瓶威士忌，边灌边说，“起初真的是刺激...后来不知不觉就好怕...都说好是玩玩的，但谁知道...”  
Calibre觉得头好疼，他下意识要去抢威士忌来饮，不过Tank握得死紧，抬头看他，眼里满满水光，“你知不知，Longines每次做完都会哭。他说好抱歉...”  
Tank突然止不住地咳嗽起来，Calibre去拍他背为他顺气，咳到简直连肺都要出来，Tank才缓过气，“It's all my fault... All my fault. 我不该的...一开始就做错。”  
Calibre感觉到自己手中一团濡湿，Tank在哭。他知道Longines爱Tank，情到深处，甚至不比他少；他也知道Tank爱Longines，为了他提过分手。

Longines过世后好像被他们从记忆中抹去，管家自作主张把所有有Longines的照片全都挑走。这是巨大的工作量，他花了近一周；Longines与Calibre认识了几乎一辈子，对Calibre来说有两种朋友，Longines，和其他所有人。  
从Calibre撞破Tank劈腿，到Longines的噩耗传来，中间不过一周的时间。  
Calibre脑里一团乱麻；他被最信赖的两个人联手玩了一场，自以为被全世界抛弃，甚至想过成全，Longines就悄无声息地走了，扔给他一个支离破碎的Tank。  
失去Longines的打击比Tank的背叛来得震撼太多。他没有气恼，只剩悲伤，和Tank一起缅怀Longines，听着Longines喜欢的歌，沉默地做爱，半夜舔着对方的泪，相拥入眠。

 

Tank大概已经十几年没有为Longines落泪。  
Longines过世后三个月他们都过得很糟糕，直到Longines生日那天，Tank与Calibre一起去买蛋糕为他庆生。他们在饼店时，因为蛋糕的口味几乎争执起来，Tank要买草莓，Calibre坚持巧克力，还说他决不会记错，“不信的话，你打电话给Longines，问他到底喜欢巧克力还是草莓？”  
说完才意识到Longines已经不在，Calibre手横在半空。Tank停了一秒，上前紧紧拥住Calibre，在他耳边反复说“I love you.” Calibre强忍着没有落泪。  
最后他们依照Calibre的坚持买了巧克力口味，点过蜡烛，代替Longines许过愿，一起吹灭蜡烛，便打算将这件事忘掉。  
Calibre一直以为他们都忘了，不过他也知不过自欺欺人罢了。 事实就摆在那里，可以选择看，或者不看，但仅仅偷窥一眼就足够伤心。  
Calibre感觉到Tank在看他，眼神清澈，Calibre猜他醒酒了，于是收回手，问他是否一切OK。  
Tank慢慢坐起来，同Calibre对视，然后伸出手抚摸着Calibre的脸，同他说，“I love you.”   
Calibre一动不动坐着，Tank便把唇凑过去，很慢很慢地吻Calibre。他嘴唇因为酒液仍是沾湿的，口中有苦甜的威士忌味道。他舌尖深入探索Calibre口腔的时候，Calibre想问问他是否知道自己吻的是谁，于是在Tank有下一步行动的时候，他伸手推开了Tank。  
Tank并无惊讶，在脚边找了找，方瓶的威士忌倒在地上，因为瓶身结构，还剩不少。他拎起来，好像很渴，Calibre眼睁睁看着液面逐渐低了下去，几乎要到瓶颈，才想起去拦他。  
“不要再喝了。”Calibre使劲夺走了瓶子，有酒液沿着Tank的嘴角流下来，Calibre于是从茶几上抽了纸巾为Tank拭干酒液。  
Tank伸手去够那个瓶子，Calibre于是用脚把它踢远了一点。“不要再喝了。”  
Calibre为Tank擦脸的手被擒住了手腕，Tank问他，“Calibre，你很爱他？”

 

Tank清晰地叫出他的名字，Calibre猜到他口中那个“他”，但仍旧确认了一遍，“他是谁？”  
Tank笑起来，他看起来很清醒，Calibre意外地紧张。  
“Calibre，你要为了Citizen离开我？”  
这是Calibre无法回答的问题。他想收回手，但Tank勒住他。  
客厅的壁钟敲起来，两点了。  
Tank知他不打算回答，松开他手，说，“Calibre，我只想你知道，我从未停止过爱你。我中意过Longines，但即便那时...仍旧爱你的。抱歉，我犯过很多错，应该没资格说重头再来...”  
Calibre已经惊讶到说不出话。他想自己需要酒精，于是矮了腰去摸那个酒瓶。  
但是Tank快过他，“你有孩子。”  
他动作很准确，Calibre忽然意识到什么，笑起来，“你装醉？”  
Tank脸上有酒精造成的红晕，但他笑起来，“刚醒；之前你下来，我以为是梦。”  
Calibre才说，“Longines的事情，我很久以前就原谅你们了。”  
Tank点头，“那我也可原谅你变心。”  
Calibre忽然变了脸色，他即刻要坐起身，但Tank拉住他手，“Calibre，你不知我签字之后多后悔，逃一样离开，怕自己无法恪守承诺。早晨看到你在身边...我不知已经多久没看过你睡眠...”  
Calibre便挪不开脚步，Tank从他侧后抱他，在他耳边絮絮叨叨说话，“...Calibre，抱歉，我食言，我可不可收回签字的协议？你不要打掉孩子...这是我们间仅存联系...名义上的父亲就很好，你不要...”  
Tank呼出的气喷得Calibre的耳朵软软的，心底似乎也因此软下来。  
他想起来问Tank，“今天林医生那里打印了B超的照片，你想看，叫他传真给你。”  
Tank几乎有些欣喜地开始吻他，Calibre由后颈开始的全身颤栗，但他不想Tank继续，于是掰开了Tank环在他腰间的手。  
“去睡吧。”

Calibre不知怎么令Tank爬上了他的床，大概是Tank一直牵着他手上的楼，又跟他进了房间。不过Tank再三承诺什么都不会做，不过想抱他睡，Calibre只觉得困，索性不去赶他。  
Tank搂着他，身上有重重的酒气，但呼吸着那个味道，居然睡得很沉。  
半夜的时候Calibre模糊地感觉到有人吻他，眯眼看时，Tank的眼睛在黑暗中弯成两道弧，不过Calibre仍困得厉害，大概模糊说了阵“别闹”便又沉沉睡去。  
这晚睡得很好，难得的饱眠，肌肉得到充分休息，四肢都懒洋洋。  
房间窗帘厚重，Calibre一时并未辨识出时间，脑中简单地过了一遍昨晚的事，于是想起他与Tank同床而眠。  
Calibre想，“枕边人”这个词大概有特别意义的，他和Tank睡眠习惯都差劲，一个认床，一个不能容人，但是换作同对方在一起，反而都睡得好些。可能缘分就是基因里注定的，或者只是习惯了。不过习惯往往是可怕的，他想到仍在保险柜里面的那份协议，便有些不知如何是好的茫然。  
他躺了许久才意识到床上还有人，他以为Tank早已返工，然后意识到今日周末。不过市长，是不是不该有周末的？不过Calibre并不想打扰Tank睡眠，让他多睡些才好。  
或者是因为爱得太浅。Calibre把Tank当朋友的时候多些，对朋友，人总是愿意去体谅宽容的，反而是对至亲至爱，爱极了便不能容忍了。

想到这里Calibre简直要笑出声来。哪里有随随便便上床的朋友？也不算随便，但无论从法律还是道德上，他们的身体都属于对方，不论两人罗列情人的电话簿几长。  
Calibre忽然想起Tank那天说的“做完就签”，他想，该问问Tank为什么作出那样承诺。他们什么都可摊开讲，这点Calibre一直觉得幸运。大概是因为，Tank在成为他boyfriend之前，有过一小段时间是他的best friend，无话不谈，这习惯维持到今天。  
（跟从小一起长大的Longines自然不同，但Tank与Calibre在大学日夜相伴，在通讯不便利、很多时候依靠信件的年代里，青梅竹马的Longines便远了些，尽管每每相见，都有熟稔舒服的感受。）  
Tank不谈Longines，他能懂。不过Tank说他仍爱他，他就不懂了。  
懂也不懂。他正苦苦思索为什么Tank不曾点明，身边人的身体动了一下，探过手来寻他。  
Calibre同他说，“早。”  
Tank好像在忍笑，同他说，“早。”  
“笑什么？”  
Tank于是说，“我跑过步、吃过早餐才来睡回笼，你倒早。”  
Calibre口气慷慨，“这么中意我这张床？给你搬上去，我再买一张。”  
Tank说，“不如把你搬上去，还容易些。”  
Calibre坐起身来，声音里有些忧愁，“就快分手，搬上又要搬下，多麻烦。”他顺手按亮床头灯，Tank正支着一边手肘看他，大概在猜他这话里有几分真，末了才问他，“你真的，要为他离开我？”  
Calibre嫌他烦，“你昨晚不是问过。”  
“你没有回答，”Tank忽然把他扑倒在床上，手掌撑着身体，从他正上方朝他说，“Calibre，我爱你。”

果然Calibre被他一击直球打得头脑嗡嗡响，或许是才醒，反射弧也长一些，顿了顿才反问他，“怎么不早说？”  
Tank答得义正言辞，“以前没觉得有必要，现在地位受到威胁，所以...”  
撑在Calibre正上方的Tank让Calibre觉得很没安全感，要推开他，对方已经把身体覆上来，仅隔着两层薄布身体相触，Calibre才意识到自己的晨勃。  
放以往他不会觉得尴尬，都是男人，但此情此景，Tank必定不会放弃机会用言辞挑逗他。但有些事情，他想先问过，因此在Tank开口求欢前伸手掩住Tank的口。  
“做一次，对你很重要？”手心被Tank舔得极痒，Calibre收回手，Tank看似认真地思考过，才摇头，“不知...大概，想你舒服。”  
说罢，Tank躺成侧身的姿势，“还有什么要问？”手却已经伸向Calibre敏感处。  
Calibre移开他的手，“That’s all?”  
Tank点头，眼神无辜。  
Calibre于是将话点破，“你觉得，我会动摇？”  
Tank很慢地点了头，伸手去捋Calibre的额发，“如果能想到别的办法，我都不会。”  
Calibre忽然有些后悔把话点破。试图用身体挽留Calibre，大概Tank那边，已经认定Calibre对他感情上无所依恋。对男人来说，都是伤自尊的，或许还伤心。  
Calibre抓起Tank一只手亲吻，“Congrats. 你赌对了。”

 

Tank抱着他亲吻。  
“还有，”Calibre回吻他，“Citizen以为，是你的孩子。”  
“你不想他知道？”  
Calibre想了想，“难道不是你的孩子？”  
Tank说，“是。”把头移到Calibre小腹的位置，耳朵贴着衣服听了半天，Calibre忍不住去摸他的头发，Tank微微抬头，“对了，照片，林医生已经传真给我。”  
Calibre说，“好不好看？”  
Tank才说，“看不清。”他脑袋又落回Calibre小腹上，但手在Calibre腰侧花圈，隔着衣服还是痒得不得了，Calibre忍笑同他说，“别闹。”  
于是Tank的重点从小腹移到了双腿中间的位置，用手去碰时，仍痴望着Calibre。Tank的节奏掌握得很好，方才只是半硬，Calibre几乎在几秒钟内变得全硬，呼吸紊乱。  
于是也不需言辞，Calibre手肘撑起身体，吻了尚未向他索吻的Tank。  
在床事中做出取悦对方的举动，若带着负面情绪，对Calibre而言，是无法做到的。他觉得要演太难，在全情投入的时候。  
\--前提是全情投入。  
男人在床上便不记得有别的承诺，或者需要对其他人负责。好像有个很红的功夫小说里面，一个男配角，见一个爱一个。

不过对Calibre来说，Tank总是不一样的。最早先，在外头偷吃也是有内疚和负罪感的；起初是泄愤多些，不过后来Calibre玩得多些，尝到不停换人的新鲜感，反而让Tank头疼不已。最折腾的时候，连着三个月Calibre都是过了午夜才回家，没有和Tank一起吃过一餐饭，两次Tank同人到酒店谈事、三次在餐厅晚餐，都与他和情人擦肩而过，男男女女，次次都是不同的人。  
Calibre目光落到Tank无名指上的戒指。他忽然想起来保险柜里那个铁片的由来了。好像是因他连招呼都不打一声就与情人飞去夏威夷度假，消失三天才记得call给Tank报平安。  
Tank在电话那头勃然大怒，Calibre很久没有听他发火，收线之后恍惚了一小会儿，等情人万分体贴地来替他点烟，他忽然觉得眼前那个，十分钟前还可爱风趣的情人，居然变得乏味起来。  
他意识到自己其实有些想Tank的，于是连夜买了机票回香港，经停台北机场，便又顺手买了土产。  
抵港刚好是早晨，Calibre因时差还有长时间的航班困得不行，Tank亦整夜未睡好，正闷闷不乐地一人用早餐。Calibre大概困迷糊了，因此完全忘记抛下Tank同情人出游的事情，把伴手礼往餐桌上一扔，吻了Tank脸颊，打着哈欠同他说，“I miss you. 好困，我去睡会儿。”  
留Tank一人盯着餐桌上那两盒凤梨酥、三盒冻顶乌龙，哦对，还有一杯喝剩一半的珍珠奶茶。Tank尝了尝，珍珠出乎意料仍很软，奶茶味道很正，只稍稍甜了些，有Calibre的味道。

Tank那天翘了班，与Calibre在床上与浴缸里厮混整日，大概同眼下是一样情形，吻得不可开交，全身都想要交给对方，皮肤容不得一寸的分离。  
Tank抱着他在他身体离冲撞的时候，Calibre手臂将Tank搂得很紧，牙齿在Tank肩头留下深深的痕迹。他与别人在一起都会收敛些，毕竟如果不算熟识，情人总该温柔对待，何况他交往过不少也同时都是已婚人士，因而过程中双方都享受到、事后也不留痕迹才好。  
某些类似与独占或者标记的本能，只能建立在互相信任的基础上，于是，啃啮的兴趣唯有在Tank身上爆发。  
但Calibre忽然想到Citizen。  
事实上他不想想到Citizen的，至少不是现在。不过他无法不想起那天Citizen近乎强暴的性。Calibre不相信Citizen会对任何别人做这种事；他其实是个对陌生人冷淡，对熟人却格外亲昵的人。Calibre初见他时，绝对想不到他会是这样黏人个性，喜怒都直接反映在脸上，Calibre走时总露出不舍深情。  
想到这里，咬着Tank的齿关下意识松开了，大概他走神Tank都察觉，“在想什么？”  
Calibre无法回答，只好去吮Tank脖子，又同他深入地接吻。  
Tank益发大力地撞击他身体，Calibre舒服得濒临高潮，毫无收敛声音的意思，整个房间都回荡着他的喘息与呻吟，Tank几乎有些刻意地吸吮他耳朵，Calibre难耐地蜷起身体，双腿将Tank的腰缠得更紧。  
高潮前一秒他忽然想到Citizen，想到那次Citizen如何对他，想到Citizen说过想要独占他的话。  
下一秒，他射在Tank小腹上，而Tank亦抱着他轻声喘息。仍是同时的默契，几乎刻进骨血里。  
他们侧卧着接吻，Tank忽然问他，“你们从来不用套子？”  
Calibre摇头，“意外。”他摸着Tank肩头他刚刚咬出的齿痕，他牙齿规整，齿痕也是完美的两道圆弧。  
Tank表情看不出喜怒，但Calibre猜他是开心的，埋头到他肩上，慢慢舔舐那两道充血的齿痕，贴着他耳朵，“怎么想到问这个？”  
Tank顿了一会才回答，“下意识。”手指顺着Calibre的背沟，从臀部一路向上抚摸。  
Calibre轻轻地“啊”了一声，Tank的动作让他很舒服，好像他同Tank在一起时，永远是可放松、放心的。

Tank要从他身体中退出来，Calibre想起什么似，同他讲，“不止性。”  
Tank不无疑惑地问他，“什么？”  
既然他们间可无话不谈，Calibre干脆点明，“你该知道的。怎么会不知？我都惊讶。You are so much more than that. ”   
Tank凑过来吻他，“我不知，不如你说出来？”  
他脸上挂势在必得的笑容，Calibre忽然觉得自己给自己设了一个圈套，还跳得不亦乐乎，“你要我说什么？”  
“说我本该知道，但是不知道的东西。”  
Tank说得很慢，声线压得极低。他平时声音就带些慵懒，此时刻意压低更显得沙哑一些，因而磁性诱人。Calibre心脏加速跳起来。  
Tank在离他三寸的位置盯着他看，目光含笑，“Three words... ”  
Calibre下意识深呼吸，“You are my best friend. ”  
“That’s five words... ” Tank说着，手在Calibre腰际慢慢滑过，因为放缓了节奏，因而相较起痒的感觉，反而更刺激，Calibre全身都忍不住颤栗起来。  
“and husband...”   
“嗯...还有？”  
Tank开始舔他的耳廓，Calibre几乎忍受不住地逃开，然而Tank跟得很紧，一边如同毒品一样引诱他，“说出来... Calibre，I love you so much... 不要犹豫，说出来。”  
Calibre知道他要的答案；并不是不可说，他知道Tank于他的意义，他在Tank面前轻易说出过已经爱上Citizen这样的话，Tank对他而言，何止爱那么多？或许因他们太久没有同对方如此亲昵，无论身体上还是情感上，Calibre只觉得更难开口。  
直到Tank的手抚上Calibre敏感处，从根部往前段慢慢推。刚刚才发泄过的性器竟已经忍受不住一样慢慢抬头。  
而Tank在他耳边不停地重复，“I love you, Calibre... Just say it, uh huh?”  
Calibre双眼已经因为渴求更多生理刺激，逐渐濡湿，Tank狠不下心逼他，吻上他的眼睛。他仍停留在Calibre体内，因Calibre对自己的渴求很快在Calibre身体内膨胀起来，缓缓进行抽插。

 

Calibre发出满足的叹息，腰部配合地晃动起来。之前发泄过一次，因而都可更从容些。他们中途换了体位，Tank从后面进入Calibre。他和Tank很少用后入。  
角度的关系，无论对攻方还是受方，后入都是最紧窒、可进到最深的体位，如果单纯为肉体欢愉，从来是最舒服的。  
但Calibre更喜欢看到Tank的脸做爱。大概情人够多，同Tank在一起时，也不必单纯为享受，  
只是Tank软磨硬泡要他说出口，Calibre便下意识想要逃，因此躲开他目光。  
Tank已经逐步增加了抽插的频率和幅度，Calibre舒服到全身都渗出汗液，Tank正从身后拥着他，似乎感觉到他怀中汗津津的身体，身手去摸Calibre的下巴，绕着圈似挠痒，果然Calibre汗珠几乎要坠下来。Tank凑到Calibre耳边反复同他说“I love you”，Calibre并无反应，但与Tank身体连接部分的肌肉不停收缩，大概这样直白的情话也让他觉得羞赧刺激。  
Tank并不记得Calibre有如此羞涩的时候，因此更止不住地同他说肉麻的情话，几乎没两下抽插都要配一句，恍惚间听到除了淫靡水声与喘息声之外的什么声音，Tank紧紧贴着Calibre的耳朵问他，“你说什么？”  
Calibre才完整地说出那三个词。  
“I love you.”  
其实没有想象中那么难，Calibre侧过脸，与Tank别扭地接吻，间或重复Tank一直想听的话，英文说腻了又换成中文，直到Tank都觉得有些太多，拿唇堵他。  
他们换成传教士体位，舌吻的同时高潮了，之后又保持那姿势许久，Tank抹着Calibre身上的汗，“这么久才肯说。”  
Calibre瞪他，“你不也是？”  
像小孩子一样争执徒劳无功，视线相交时，两人不约而同笑起来。

 

Citizen约了Calibre看电影。其实离约的时间还早，他买过一桶爆米花，想试一试口味，尝了觉得不错，但等Calibre来大概就不够脆，于是又把整桶扔掉，等Calibre到了再买过。  
他今天紧张得有些反常，自己也意识到。离那天Tank在他眼前接走Calibre已经过去一周。  
期间Calibre约过他两次，他两次都拿借口搪塞了。第二次Calibre打到他住所，Citizen借口在外地旅行，Calibre笑了笑并未戳穿。Citizen把听筒挂回座机，才意识到这借口未免太破。  
Citizen想不好自己要什么，他不是没有恋爱过，但往往感情中是被动方，男男女女，说他冷淡沉默、感觉不到爱的居多，过去他并不愿意承认，直到遇到Calibre，他才体会到他们所说。  
Calibre同他在一起时永远温柔包容，但Citizen简直想要Calibre每时每刻都不停示爱才够。他才懂喜欢上人会这样提心吊胆，因此在一起每分每秒他都觉得甜蜜得不得了。  
每次与Calibre约会总是要期待许久，前面三分之一沉浸在看到他的欣喜，后面三分之二都带着舍不得。Calibre在任何时候call他，他都可抛掉手头做的事到Calibre身边。他也试过主动约Calibre，大多数时候都是拒绝的，有次到了Calibre工作的马戏团，在钢琴上做，极刺激，但他都嫌时光流逝太快。  
他想问Calibre愿不愿同他回家，他想把自己私有的领地展示给Calibre看，便好似也拥有了Calibre的错觉，不过他尚未问过。至于Calibre的家，那是属于Cartier夫夫的。  
他们初见就在那里，他不记得有没有问过Calibre“为什么是我”，但他猜，那栋房子，他大概再也不想回去了。

Calibre到了。他最近胖了些，因为孩子的缘故，穿着粉红的套头衫，下面是牛仔裤，无比可亲软萌的样子，Citizen看到第一眼就想把他整个人抱在怀里拥吻。于是他也就这样做了，Calibre容他抱着，Citizen来吻他时，也无尽温柔地回吻。  
总之他们搂了许久，才开口同对方说第一句话。  
Calibre说，“我很想你。”  
Citizen说，“I’ve missed you.”  
几乎同时，于是又笑起来，甜蜜荡在对方眼底都看得到。  
Calibre便问他，“看什么片？”  
Citizen完全被问倒，他约Calibre来看电影是下意识，他们约会次次都在酒店或者餐厅，直奔主题太快，他都想制造一点恋爱感觉，因此才约Calibre来影院，于是只好说，“你挑？”  
Calibre就挑了五分钟之后开场的一个电影，Citizen瞄一眼海报，好像是好莱坞的动作片，并不算太糟的选择。  
购了票买过饮料爆米花就入场，Citizen拿着一人一杯可乐，Calibre双手碰着一大桶爆米花边走边吃，Citizen看他模样入迷，被他发现，问，“你也要？”于是口中被塞进两颗。  
爆米花蓬松甜蜜的口感，他忍不住吮了一下Calibre的手指，对方收走的时候有些嗔怪地瞪他，“吃东西，就好好吃。”  
Citizen下意识回到，“你更可口。”  
Calibre斜他一眼，Citizen又说，“我还要。”Calibre犹豫了下，抓了一手心，先往自己口中放掉一半才轮到Citizen。不过Citizen这次没有作怪，却仍旧好享受Calibre喂他爆米花的感觉，好像连口感都达到了米其林餐厅水准。

现在是工作日的下午，整个放映厅只有零零散散几个人。他们买的最后一排座位，坐下的时候才发现是两个座位中间没有扶手的类型，左右两边倒有搁饮料的位置，大概是所谓“情侣座”。Calibre把爆米花筒搁在两人中间的位置，遭到Citizen的抗议。  
他坚持要Calibre抱着桶，喂他吃爆米花。事实上Calibre知道Citizen都不嗜甜，但Citizen孩子气似撒娇要他喂的样子很可爱，他不介意让他任性些；不过两口之后就被Citizen搂到怀中，“让我抱抱你。”Calibre无话可说，他的直球都让Calibre觉得完全无力拒绝，于是干脆把身体重量都落在Citizen怀中。  
Citizen忽然说，“孩子出世以后，我想叫它认我做干爹，Calibre，你说好不好？”  
Calibre手颤了一下，大概撒了几颗爆米花出来，“怎么突然说这个？”  
Citizen理所当然地说着，“我抱你、你抱爆米花，好像两个爸爸加小孩，忽然就想到了...”他下巴蹭蹭Calibre的头发，“好不好？我都想看你抱小孩，我也想抱。其实我好喜欢小孩子的。”  
Calibre觉得身体热起来，不过他仍平静说，“等出生再说，不知你什么时候又要改主意。”  
Citizen便把这当了默许，益发把Calibre搂得紧些，还伸手去探他小腹。Calibre第一次觉得有感应这回事，连心跳都加速，好在Citizen很快把手移开，“嗯，确实还小。”

Calibre没想到观影时Citizen居然十分健谈，他平时话不多，但电影开始后对片子的摄影、剪辑、服装、演员的演技品头论足，Calibre都要嫌他吵，不停地拿爆米花去堵他嘴，但Citizen的评论偶尔也无厘头，比如说女主角一定得罪了造型师、摄影师在拍某幕摇晃得厉害的打斗画面时一定饿疯了之类的。  
看到一半就没了爆米花，而Citizen仍喋喋不休，Calibre侧头时恰好Citizen正转头看他，因先前想着如何堵Citizen的嘴，于是轻易便吻了上去，换完一个深吻才放开，倒是安静了一小会儿，不过刚好赶上切换场景出现了新角色，前面又有两句关键的台词丢了，再要联系剧情就有点困难。  
刚巧此时Citizen来索吻，因为Calibre有些不明故事发展，干脆任他吻，幸好他们坐最后一排，不会引起共同观影的观众反感，这次便亲得极其投入，Calibre仍抱着空了的爆米花桶，而Citizen的手也分别规规矩矩搭着Calibre的下巴与腰，并无任何进一步的举动。  
但光这样就吻了很久很久，Citizen好像都不觉得厌，Calibre也极喜欢这种感觉，在影院偷吻，哦不，他们说得上是光明正大。  
但再下去便要着火，Calibre在下面有反应前堪堪推开Citizen，于是对方便不再继续，仍是维持了之前抱着他的姿势。这次吻太久，再回到电影画面时已完全不知故事发展到了哪步，反而Citizen在他身后加速的心跳异常清晰。

因此电影益发鸡肋起来，Calibre感觉到他身后Citizen同他身体紧贴的某个部分有了显著的变化，但仍守礼地毫无举动，手亦安安静静环住Calibre的腰，没有摩挲。  
Calibre想起他们第一次，Citizen表现青涩几乎有些拘谨，看得出出身自极有教养的人家，Calibre知他对自己着迷，但Citizen由当日的被动至近日的主动，几乎是Calibre一手调教出来。  
因此Citizen对他而言又有另外一种特别，简直璞玉之于巧匠。但事到如今，Citizen偶尔行事举止规矩仍让他莫名心悸，例如现在。Calibre几乎可以猜到他表情仍是一本正经，或许对上Calibre眼神会毫无办法地笑起来，但他猜，换作旁人，恐怕看不出丝毫端倪。  
不过如果要这样忍耐到电影结束，恐怕不仅对Citizen，对Calibre都是煎熬，心思完全已从银幕脱离，在绚丽的场景和震撼的背景乐下依然无法投入，Calibre把手覆上Citizen围在他腰间的手上，然后分开他叠在一起的手背，站起身拖他手，意图再明显不过。Citizen并没有片刻的犹豫，便同他从放映室后面的安全出口逃离了这间厅。  
洗手间是唯一相对私密的空间，热烈地接吻到了为对方用手发泄的程度仍觉得并不满足，于是Citizen驾车。从一开始方向便错了，离Calibre常租的酒店渐行渐远，而Tank长租的那间出现在交通灯前面的路口。  
Calibre以为他想换间店，“你想去Sofitel？”Citizen摇头，红灯一过便加大油门冲过了十字路口，再行了五分钟，转入一片居民区。

 

 

Calibre在Citizen转向的瞬间就明白目的地是哪里。这是他认知上的盲区，情人不带回家是原则，之于被情人带回家...   
尚没有谁有如此的自信将Calibre带回家。他想Tank大概也没有经历过。  
但是Calibre竟期待起来，非常期待。他想不到一个理由说不，除此外，主观上他其实很想看看Citizen在他之外的生活。远超出情人的分界线，不过Calibre已放弃自欺欺人，Citizen的特别连Tank都一清二楚。  
Calibre知道Citizen独居，房子出乎意料很干净，风格现代，与Cartier家那套英式独幢迥异，大概是明亮的色调显得很轻松。Citizen为他泡茶，牵着他的手看整套房。客厅搁一架钢琴，此外还有一间屋专门放置各类乐器，是Citizen工作的地方。  
Calibre学过提琴，从盒子离取出一架，琴弦上仍留着松香，大概时常使用。他试着拉琴，音色很好，不过他手生，音乐几乎不成调，于是也只拉了几个小节就将提琴收回盒中。  
Citizen会多件乐器，从墙上取下一把民谣吉他，又拉Calibre在他对面坐下，“上次谱的曲子，看看喜不喜欢？”  
很细碎的拨弦，但和弦十分漂亮动听，婉转幽雅。接下来由小调转成大调，旋律顿时明快起来。Citizen弹得很专注，几乎全程盯着左边手指，而Calibre则盯着他，背景音如此甜美。  
他们在影院的黑暗中几乎一触即燃，然而此时，Citizen弹吉他给他听，他可以安安静静坐在他对面，看他的手指如何灵巧地在琴弦上飞舞，如何微微低头哼唱，他想碰一下Citizen，但是只是单纯碰下，或许是表达爱的那种，不过他都没有龌龊想法。  
Citizen忽然抬头，眼睛大大，脉脉含情，然而流露出的无辜神色又仿佛一心一意爱他。  
Calibre想到他们初见那日，大概也是那双眼吸引了他。他其实不懂那时候的心动。分明只是找个情人罢了，偏偏在Tank眼皮底下，还看上一个眼睛干净得如同小鹿的。  
那张脸、那幅骨架子是极合他心意的，但若说那瞬间Calibre完全没有预料到将来的发展，比如Citizen爱上他，却是他在撒谎。Calibre在情人一道上算阅人无数，他也预感到Citizen这样必然会是麻烦的那种。但他又帮自己找借口，或许Citizen也是极擅伪装的，眼神的清澈只是表象，于是他也干脆就放任自己沉沦。  
不过，喜欢这种事情如同作用力一样，总是双向的，Citizen喜欢他多一点，他也忍不住用多一点的喜欢去回馈Citizen，分明他们的关系起源是身体，说白不过睡而已，如今却不知怎么落到如同初恋一样干净青涩的境地。

Citizen以一串滑音收尾，抬头，眼里含笑，好像要说什么，不过生生忍住了。Calibre才问他，“怎么了？”Citizen把吉他搁到一边，忽然地来抱他，几乎啃着他耳朵说，“我忍不了啦，你太好看，我们去卧室好不好？”  
Calibre才感觉到与他紧贴的Citizen的身体早就不对劲，亏他忍下这整首曲子，他当然点头，Citizen一把将他横抱起来，忽然间悬在空中Calibre有一瞬间的不适应，不过Citizen很快来亲他。Calibre轻轻扭开脸避开了去，“怎么这么喜欢抱我？”  
“因为...”Citizen固执地找到他唇瓣，“好可爱。不过你最近真是重好多。”  
Calibre蹙了下眉，没有男人会被说可爱的，但是Citizen的表情认真，他都不知如何反驳。  
“你不喜欢小孩子？”  
“没有，”几步功夫已经到了卧室，Citizen把Calibre放到床上，摸着Calibre的肚子同他说，“超喜欢的。”他把头搁到Calibre肚子上面听。  
其实腹部只有一点点凸起，这个时候尚不该有声音，但是忽然间有什么在动一样，Citizen果然惊讶地喊出来，“Calibre，它在动的！”  
Calibre“嗯”了一声，于是Citizen开始到处摸索Calibre的腰部，总觉得不够似的，还将脑袋探进Calibre的套头衫里面听，闷闷的声音从衣服里面传来，“Calibre，以后你肚子也会这样大啦...只有套头衫可以穿了，不过你穿都好可爱。”  
Citizen从他衣服里面钻出来，头发被弄得很乱，Calibre伸手去揉，Citizen并未抗拒，眼睛水汪汪看着他，“里面听得更清楚，好喜欢。”  
说着深呼吸一口，又钻了回去。Calibre哭笑不得，Citizen把来到卧室的目的抛到九霄云外，剩他对着肚子上面一个鼓起来的脑袋不知如何是好。

不过Citizen怎么会忘记？大概玩厌了听宝宝的游 戏，就把Calibre的套头衫往上推上去，连下面的 T恤一起揭起来。  
Calibre还来不及问他要做什 么，Citizen的舌头已经沿他肚子往下，在肚脐处 环绕许久，之后又往下，熟练地解开他的裤子扣子，拉下拉链。声音很轻，其实Citizen动作也很快，他却觉得好像等了很久。  
肚子上Citizen舔过的地方因为水分蒸发有一点点凉，Citizen抬头看他，好像试图从他脸上分辨出渴望的表情，然后忽然对他一笑，Calibre猜他目的达到了。妊娠对他而言是陌生的领域，然而他也有耳闻某个阶段会异常渴望性，他以为还要过一阵子，不过看情形，似乎已经到了。 Citizen却在此刻停下一切动作，在他腿边支着胳膊看他。Calibre忍不住催他，不过并没有出声，只是轻轻移着大腿。然而Citizen却仿佛毫无知觉。   
Calibre对Citizen的态度游移显得异常热切，甚至支起了身体，靠近他脸颊吻他。

 Calibre极少遇到卖关子的情人，或说这类人本来就不在他的选择范围之内(他和Tank的时间都不太多，远可以用于更有意义的事情)。 Citizen回吻他，肘部若即若离地擦过Calibre腿间，Calibre索性丢了架子，同他说，“我很想要。Citizen, give it to me.” 他说得很轻，擦着Citizen的耳朵吐气，Citizen的表情有短暂的迟疑。  
其实Calibre不是没有主动求欢的时候，言语上这么直白却是首次，他眼睛弯起来，泛一点水光，嘴唇微微嘟起来，看起来简直在撒娇。 Citizen在Calibre面前好像永远是输家，他对Calibre的依恋有如犬类对主人。他喜欢将头枕在Calibre膝上，并且为Calibre展现出的每一点细微的在意和疼爱兴奋不已。 Calibre疏离时，他会下意识如犬类一样黏上他，摇尾不为怜惜，为注意力，和他潜意识里察觉的Calibre心情上大大小小的ups-and-downs。  
再骄傲的主人也有全身心放松，伏在宠物身上休憩的一日。他说不清自己是否期待这个时刻，不过眼下，Citizen忽然有种Calibre像猫的错觉。 那种懒洋洋，时常不屑地眯眼，却会对一团毛线球爱不释手的幼猫。  Citizen的口活很糟。他们第一次做的时候Calibre就意识到他挑了一个多么缺乏经验的情人(或者说，他过去被人宠坏了)。但是他很努力地取悦自己，努力的程度简直可以用可歌可泣形容。（如果可以，Calibre并不想用这样的形容词。）

Citizen有两次为Calibre口的时候难受到冲去洗手间，一次坚持要Calibre射在他口中以至于差点窒息。换成别人或许会因尴尬而再不轻易尝试，Citizen却擅长在如此情况下半撒娇半自嘲地将尴尬轻轻化解，再重复差强人意的过程。  
 大概所谓“勤能补拙”是存在的，或者是因为Calibre太期待。无论如何，Citizen将他含入的那一瞬间，他几乎濒临高潮，不过很快忍了下来，待Citizen吞吐，舌头敏感地摩擦着Calibre前面，Calibre难耐地按压着Citizen的头，发丝从指间穿过。  进入Calibre的时候，Citizen无比后悔没有更早些约他出来。或者他根本不应该拒绝Calibre见面的邀请；那是个愚蠢的错误。 如果单为高潮，自己做也可以。  
遇到不尽如人意的床伴，或许还没有DIY来得舒服。但是Calibre不一样的。与Calibre的第一次让Citizen觉得自己笨拙得像未经人事的高中生，但是很舒服，Calibre的一切都很舒服。他不会让自己觉得难堪或者不成熟，身体的契合度更是。（事实上，到Calibre，Citizen才懂“做爱”，以前的只能称为“性”。）  
 Citizen年纪不小了，说起来应该早到了学会放缓节奏享受sex的年龄，但过去对除了音乐之外的一切都只是钝感，性也只是出于需要，很多时候是对方的需要，安全感之类的，女性的恋人心思他很多时候都不懂。 直到Calibre。  
拥抱Calibre身体所带来的满足他完全不能理解，偶尔他会觉得这是超人类的，至少是不科学的，只是物理上触碰，却由内而外产生化学反应一样，被不能以言语描绘的感情所支配。 在Calibre身体里达到了高潮。他们对视，拥吻，一遍遍向对方表白，像初恋一样。

  Citizen手沿着Calibre的肚子摸来摸去。Calibre皮肤很好 似乎是喜欢游泳的缘故，这个年纪依旧细腻紧致，但肚子软软的，手感的话，大概像光洁的肌肤下藏了一层软软的棉花糖。于是他把这个想法告诉Calibre，Calibre居然沉默很久，半天才说，“不能吃的，Citizen.”   
他太可爱，Citizen又忍不住硬起来，敏感的部位在Calibre后面轻轻摩擦，感觉到Calibre都有反应，才问他可不可以。  
 “我都不想戴套啦，等下如果忍不住，帮你清理好不好？”Citizen哄着他，“现在都不会有baby啦，我想你大概不会想生我的baby，名义上太尴尬啦。”  
 Calibre忽然不知说什么，下意识一声“不”，Citizen却以为他不许，伸手去勾床头柜上的套子，拆的时候却被Calibre拦下来，“不要紧可以不用。射进来也不要紧。”

 Citizen再次进入的时候比前一次更热情。Calibre感到节奏太快的时候，Citizen却又缓了下来，像狗狗一样热情地吻他。肚子一直被Citizen翻来覆去地揉搓，大概他真是很喜欢这种质感。不过Citizen说，“我好想要一个我们的baby。或者我来生，好不好？”   
Calibre看他时，目光正直直对上，他有些疑惑，但Citizen很期待，于是他开口，“你是说，要我...” Citizen点头，Calibre忍不住脱口而出，“我不做top的。”   
“试管都可以。” 他眼睛太好看，期待的神情可爱诱人，Calibre忽然有些没来由的内疚，或许不该瞒着他的。  
 “我以为，你说过会把这个baby当成自己的。”   
“当然，”Citizen很快接口，摸着他的头发哄着Calibre，“不过小孩子多几个才热闹呀。”   
Calibre不想在现在讨论这个问题，于是主动动作起来，扭着腰，挑逗Citizen深埋进他身体的部分。Citizen的呼吸变重了，又很快抢过主动权，干脆换成背入，手抚摸着Calibre腰间。Calibre几乎感觉到肚子里有东西在动，比以前都要强烈。Calibre的手掌覆在上面，另一只手不停撸着Calibre前面。在Citizen进到最深的某瞬间，Calibre无可自抑地喷射出来，这次高潮的时间居然异常久。

  Citizen抱着Calibre冲了澡，之后两人穿了浴衣在 沙发上听音乐，其实是Citizen弹奏、Calibre听而 已，但偶尔Calibre也会试下乐器，比如钢琴。 他们在马戏团的钢琴上做过，很赶的sex，但几刺激。两人坐在一张琴凳上，起先是Calibre自己玩，大概想到那次，抬头看了一眼侧边的Citizen，恐怕对方脑子里也正会想那次，于是琴声戛然而止，绵长细腻的吻之后，才四手连弹起来。不过Calibre不算专业，于是玩了一小会儿就安静听Citizen弹琴。   
一曲结束，Citizen突然地俯下身子，耳朵贴着Calibre的肚子听了一会儿。大概没听到期待的声音，又抬头朝Calibre笑，“现在都说胎教好重要，baby在肚子里的时候听听音乐可培养乐感，还说会提高智商的。”   
“那你得闲，常弹给baby听咯。”   
“不如干脆住过来啊？” Citizen脱口而出，说完才意识到不免逾越了，于是忙笑着救场，“我讲笑的。你饿不饿？想吃点什么？”    
Calibre点头又摇头，“我和Tank约了晚餐。”  
 Citizen那句“我煎牛扒给你吃啊”便生生咽进肚里。他知道Calibre喜欢的，提前订了进口的冰鲜牛扒放在冰箱里，还请了Calibre最喜欢的餐厅主厨亲自辅导，偷偷摸摸练了有两个月，师傅点头才敢拿出来献艺。   
Citizen有些不死心地问他，“能不能改日？或者你到迟些，他有其他事做。”  
 Calibre扶着他下巴吻他，“不可以，今天是我们的anniversary。” 

Anniversary有很多种，不过Citizen当即意识到，大概是结婚纪念那个。再要勉强Calibre留下来未免太无理取闹，对在他们结婚纪念这日仍能赴约的Calibre，Citizen心中倒是感动更多些。  
 Citizen同Calibre说，“几点到哪里？用不用换衣服先？我驾车送你？”  
  Calibre挥手，“我call司机来接。”   
“不如我送你，让我找下钥匙。”说着就坐起来，朝玄关走去。 Calibre看他身上仍穿着浴衣，有一点错愕，“Citizen，你在坚持什么？”  
 “啊在这里，”Citizen把车钥匙搁到桌上，“我只是想，不能让你一个人回去。”  
 他的表情好像闯祸的小孩，类似于我们一起犯错所以要一起承担责任。Calibre哑然，“Tank都知道，没什么好担心的...”  
然而Citizen的表情极为不舍，Calibre即刻心软，“约在Le Blanc，那我换衣服，你送我去。”  
 Citizen几乎要欢呼起来。

 Le Blanc是Calibre很喜欢的一间法式餐厅，Citizen与Calibre去过两趟，熟门熟路。虽然没有明文规定，但用餐的客人往往为餐厅环境着正装，因此，Calibre不以为然地套上那件粉粉的套头衫时，Citizen表示可以穿他的衬衣和西装外套，不过Calibre都说不用，于是就打算穿得软软地赴约。  
  Citizen把车停在门口，捏着Calibre的手同他接吻道别，目送Calibre身影消失在餐厅门口，然后把车停到地下车库，从后备箱里翻出一顶骚包至极的宽边牛仔帽。搭电梯到了餐厅，同waiter说要一张角落的桌子，却被告知今晚被私家预定。  
 其实他都透过玻璃看到Tank与Calibre，Tank背朝他，Calibre的角度倒可将他看得很清楚。他视线扫过，Citizen忙低头，在心中默默祈祷他没有注意到自己。 他再抬头时，Calibre已在和Tank碰杯，两人杯子里一样浅金色的液体，桌上一个看不清标签的玻璃瓶，大概Calibre不能喝，Tank便同他一样戒了酒。   
Citizen转身，本来就太冲动，现在看起来真是自找苦吃。  其实不止Calibre，Tank也看到他。 通过Calibre身后整面的镜墙，其实他一开始没有认出的，不过那顶帽子太抢眼，他下意识多瞧了一会儿。   
“他很关心你。”  
 “嗯？”Calibre对上Tank目光，对方朝镜子的方向抬了抬下巴。  
 “不如叫他一起来？”Tank举杯同Calibre碰了下。是冰镇葡萄汁，甜得有点过分，他不大喜欢这口感，却不想一个人饮酒。 Calibre笑起来，“不要折腾他了，Tank，他会害羞。”  
 Tank带着醋意，“你倒护着他。”  
 Calibre吞下葡萄汁，“他还小，你年轻十几岁，我也会护着你的。”   
Tank笑起来，“可惜我人老色衰咯。”   
不顾Calibre的反对站起来走到门口，Citizen才堪堪走出两米，就听到身后有人喊他。   
“Citizen。”   
他知道这是谁，这种时候更是最不能示弱的，于是他转身，“市长先生，好巧。”   
Tank便符合他头衔一般得体地笑起来，“吃过饭没有？不如一起啊？”  
 Tank侧了侧头朝玻璃里望了一眼，Calibre不在座位上。   
“今天很特别，不打扰你们了。”  
 “不算多特别，Calibre不是还抽了半天陪你？”Tank手臂挂上Citizen的肩膀，“一起来啦，让waiter加个座。”

  Tank进门时请waiter加一个座。他们坐的是四人用的小圆桌，于是waiter在Calibre座位旁边加了张椅子，然后正打算动手挪一下餐具的位置，摆成完美的一百二十度夹角。 刚巧Calibre回来，手里是件套头衫，看到waiter要动他餐具便拦下，“这样就很好了。有劳你。”   
三人落座，Calibre与Citizen那里明显有些挤，不过Citizen倒很享受这样紧密的空间。他进门前以为是1VS2的格局，虽然现在依然是1VS2，他和Calibre却是那个2。   
Tank看Calibre只穿了件T恤，让waiter把餐厅冷气打小些，又把自己外套松松罩在Calibre身上，“你小心着凉。” 又朝邻座Citizen说，“你饮些什么？我们还没点餐，只点了饮料。”   
Citizen才看清玻璃瓶的Label，想也不想说，“那我也喝这个。”   
“很甜的，会不会喝不惯？”Tank关切问，Calibre把自己那杯递给啊Citizen，“你尝下先。”   
本来只是该尝下，Citizen却毫不客气地喝完整杯，“很好喝啊。” 又拿了自己的杯子，斟满后放回Calibre酒杯原先位置。

Le Blanc的食物自然是好的，Tank的食物则完全是照着Calibre口味来，类似于“万一口味不合心”的back-up。  
Calibre最近因为孩子的缘故喜欢口味刺激的，甜辣酸都要比往常重一倍。  
食量又很大，Le Blanc的食量远不够，于是Tank事先嘱咐了厨师做大份的主食。 不过西餐注重presentation，多一倍分量，摆盘就成了难题，饶是厨师绞尽脑汁，两片金枪鱼变成四片，盘子里仍是突兀起来。   
Calibre做艺术总监，念书时候也修习的平面设计，看到盘子皱了下眉，转瞬便猜到发生了什么，朝Tank道一笑，“哪里吃得了这么多。”  
 “怕你饿着，”Tank招手叫waiter再加一瓶葡萄汁，“最近胃口这么好，总不能饿着缃缃。”   
Citizen不知缃缃是谁，下意识也猜出来，“是个女孩子？已经知道了吗？”  
Calibre喝水，“昨天去医院才知道的。”

Tank接口，“我选了十几二十个名字他都不满意，昨天看过是女仔，忽然说来了灵感，就叫缃缃了。”  
Citizen的处境似乎该变得尴尬起来，今晚是Tank与Calibre的结婚纪念，他们谈着即将出生的孩子。不过Citizen脑中负责人情世故的区域暂时性短路了，不和时宜地聊起来，“缃缃是吗？很好听啊。不知道以后像谁多些...Calibre的五官放在女孩子身上就太大了点，大概还是像Tank好些。”  
Tank轻咳了一下，“大概会像Calibre吧。”  
Calibre用餐巾拭了拭嘴角，将左手伸过餐桌，那头Tank同他握手。  
“Tank肯定会宠坏她的，幸好是个女孩，娇惯些也不要紧。”  
Citizen适时举杯，“恭喜你们。”

于是三人的杯子“叮”一声碰在一起，Citizen看着桌上两人仍握在一起的手。某些事情他该明白该看开，不过甩不脱的遗憾和切身的酸涩仍在那里，无论他多么想否认这个事实。  
比如说他曾经幻想过的与Calibre的婚礼。他甚至买了同款的戒指期待Calibre换上，但是Calibre拒绝了。他最接近的一次，反而是因为伤害了Calibre，或许这让Calibre意识到他对他多重要，但是最终，Tank放手了，动摇的却仍是Calibre。  
说不失望是假的。某些企盼，一旦生根发芽就难以自抑，不过Citizen明白Calibre与Tank间关系，他几段拍拖没有超过半年的，即便无法理解二十几年的relationship是如何维持，也该明白这不是他与Calibre相识几月就可改变的。  
桌上Calibre与Tank的手分开了，很长一段时间里都是沉默。

 

甜点是Tank请人定制的方形蛋糕，极为精巧的外观，写着“22 years: The Cartiers”。用了姓氏而非名字，强调了两人作为couple的身份，Citizen才恍惚觉得有些刺眼。  
一块蛋糕递到他手边，刚好是带着Cartiers的那四分之一。Citizen平时极其嗜甜的，连Calibre都说他是小孩子口味，不过这次确实是食不知味，两口就放下叉子。   
Tank与Calibre并没有多说什么，Citizen想到落座时脑海中闪过的那个1VS2，才觉得自己太天真。不过一会儿就感觉到左手被握住了，他有点诧异地朝Calibre的方向望去，Calibre并无察觉似的用左手握着餐叉吃蛋糕，好像意识到他目光，才朝他抬了抬嘴角。  
被邀请来晚餐必然不会是Calibre的主意，站在Tank的立场，想借此机会强调些什么，也无可厚非。或许是做得过火一点，但手心传来的温度提醒他并未被抛下。

 

无论天气还是艺术之类的small talk在此刻都显得多余。  
Tank用餐巾拭净嘴角，“Calibre，你介意我与Citizen单独聊下？”  
Citizen不知Tank想同他说什么，Calibre已一口回绝，“介意。”  
Citizen感觉到握住他的手骤然收紧，于是他用另外一只手反握住Calibre，“Calibre, I’m a grown-up.”  
Calibre突然地笑起来，一言不发地将餐巾从膝上拿开搁到桌上，又将西装挂上椅背，转身便走。

“市长先生。”  
“叫我Tank，”Tank向waiter招手，“Glenfiddich Scotch，十年的。”顺便问Citizen，“喝点什么？”  
大概是Calibre离开之后Tank打算饮酒，Citizen点头，“跟你一样。”  
“你很生气？”  
Tank低头，目不转睛地盯着酒杯，然后轻晃着葡萄汁点头。  
“Sorry, Tank. 我不知道今天。”  
“Calibre没有拒绝，他很疼你。”  
Citizen点头，并不见恃宠而骄的神色，“I’m a lucky one.”  
他们目光相接，Tank顿了顿，“我没有想要你为难的意思。”  
“我懂。换作我只会更糟。”  
waiter将酒、冰块与烈酒杯一起上来，Tank替Citizen斟酒加冰，两人碰杯。  
“我想让Calibre到我那里住一阵子。”  
“你可以试试看问他。”  
Citizen苦笑，“我不敢的。”  
Tank眉毛挑起来，“你也有不敢的事？”  
“我怕听到拒绝。”Citizen一口气喝完酒，Tank在那边顺手替他斟上，酒精浇到冰块上，冰块以可见的速度融化。  
“Calibre不会愿意离开你，其实，Tank，你更幸运，比我早二十五年认识他。”  
Tank笑着来撞Citizen的杯子，“承让。”

 

“结婚了也可以离的，总之我会一直陪他。”  
“你心态很好。”Tank为自己加酒。  
Calibre点头，“我本来以为爱的原则是exclusiveness，但是你真的中意一个人的时候，什么原则都可以忘记。”  
Tank笑，好像很赞成他的话，Citizen又继续说，“不过这不代表我会放弃努力。”  
“放心，我很有危机感。”  
Citizen为两人加酒和冰块，他们最后一次碰杯。  
之后两人一道起身，Citizen看了眼手表，“你觉得他在哪里？”  
Tank来拿椅背上他与Calibre的外套，“隔壁那间pub，夜景很漂亮。”

Calibre如Tank所说在那间pub，不过不是一个人。他身上罩了件撞色夹克，很抢眼的年轻人配色，而pub里面光线很暗，因而Citizen与Tank第一遍寻他时漏过了，直到离开咖啡厅的时候才发现。  
“Calibre。”  
Calibre正与他邻座的男人有说有笑看着玻璃窗外夜景，听人喊他才转过头来，“你们谈完了？”  
Calibre面前搁着一杯果汁，那男人，依照他T恤和破洞牛仔裤的穿着，或许说男生更恰当些，则是杯可乐颜色的液体。  
“我来介绍，”Calibre指指那男生，“Jacob，”又指指Tank与Citizen，“我先生，我男朋友。”  
叫Jacob的男生五官在暗处看不清，声音却含笑，“Nice to meet you. ”  
他伸手出来，因而Tank与Calibre都以为他要同他们握手，依次递手出来，Jacob却只是轻拍了下他们的手掌，就算打过招呼。  
“多谢你。”Calibre起身，将外套还给Jacob，不过被对方拒绝，“我想你留着它。”  
Calibre顿了下才点头，Tank却在中途截下，从外套口袋里面掏出一张纸片，递还给Jacob，“外套可以留下，号码就不用了。”  
Jacob歪着嘴笑，不以为意地收下纸片，揉成一团，看也不看地掷进桌上的烟灰缸，“你先生几犀利啊。”他目光瞟到旁边的Citizen，同Calibre说，“你男朋友也好帅，介不介意换一个？”  
Calibre好像被他逗笑，一句“介意”说得同不介意一样，Citizen替他穿好外套，并不去理Jacob出言不逊。  
Jacob站起来，“那介不介意多一个？”  
他站起来，Tank与Citizen才看清他脸，说帅得离谱都不为过，不过Calibre笑了笑，“Not now.”   
于是Jacob飞快地抱了一下Calibre，Tank与Citizen甚至来不及阻拦，“Take care. 后会有期。”  
又很快松开，侧身从他们三人身边穿过，Calibre同他说goodbye，他头也不回地朝后挥着手出了这间pub。  
Calibre忍不住低头笑起来。

 

“他是不是很好玩？”Calibre觉得Jacob好玩，Tank和Citizen却半点都感觉不到。  
“你们有点幽默感行不行？嗯？”Calibre转身，同他们凑近一点才嗅到酒味，“喝酒了？”  
Citizen点头，Tank同Calibre说，“回家了。”  
Calibre当即意识到Citizen的不舍，他眼睛因为酒精的缘故有些湿漉漉的，Calibre同他说，“不要开车了，叫辆的士。”  
Citizen有些任性地来索吻，众目睽睽之下，而Tank在旁边，Calibre只是在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，“听话。I’ll call you.”  
Citizen下意识地拉他手，好像怕他赖帐一样说，“When?”  
Calibre安抚似的摸摸他头，“Asap. 到家call我。”  
未察觉时，Tank已离他们有几米远，此时正等在pub门口，于是Calibre又吻一遍Citizen的脸颊，后者这才放手。

Calibre与Tank看Citizen上了的士才叫司机开车。Tank似乎对他身上那件外套很在意似的，“怎么认识的？”  
“他等朋友，不过朋友放了他鸽子，”Calibre不以为然，伸手抚顺Tank眉头一点点蹙起，“你们喝了多少酒？Citizen那副样子。”  
“半瓶scotch而已。”  
“Citizen不怎么能喝的，你...”  
话未说完便被Tank压到窗玻璃上吻。Tank在他脑后垫一只手掌，而Calibre馋死了他口中酒的苦甜味，一个吻换了好久。  
“Calibre，专心陪我一会儿。”  
Calibre望了他一会儿，又凑上前去吻他。这次很安静，不过结束的时候Calibre同他说，“You know I love you.”

 

其实结婚纪念日的时候他们都有互赠礼物的习惯，但这次Calibre出来匆忙，因而在Tank赠他指环的时候他没有回礼。  
“怎么又想到送我戒指？”  
“林医生说过段时间身体可能会有浮肿，这个大一点，试试看。”  
其实开始觉得戒指有些紧，但暂时不影响佩戴。Calibre依言取下婚戒，摸到指环里面，似乎有镌刻。车里灯光很暗看不清字，Calibre索性问Tank，“刻的什么？”  
“22 years. To our first child.”

Calibre动作滞了一下，将戒指松松套上手指，“差不多，再胖也够了。”  
Tank便吻他手，嘴唇在他戒指边擦过。  
“为什么我们这么多年都没有聊过孩子的问题？”  
Tank闻言有些诧异地抬头，“你说过不喜欢孩子。”  
Calibre疑惑，“什么时候？我怎么不记得？”  
“婚礼之前。”  
Calibre对这件事没有任何印象，他的确不算太喜欢小孩的那类。性格所致，责任心太重，对自己的能力和耐心没有很好的预计，而且又喜静。  
Tank这点与他完全不同，Calibre说，“可是我记得你很喜欢孩子。”  
他们拍拖不久，Tank聊起自己的家庭，最大的遗憾是没有能够亲手照顾小孩子，当时Tank酒问他，“我们生好多小孩，热热闹闹的好不好？” Calibre的反应则是“痴线”。

“我不想你有pressure.” Tank抬头，“其实两个人开开心心生活也很好，没有baby都可以。现在好多家庭都是丁克，而且像我们这样的，没有baby的更多...”  
Tank说着低了头，Calibre心中不知道什么滋味。他们大学期间的朋友都有三两儿女伴膝，偶尔造访，Tank对他们的宠爱历历在目，每次伴手与压岁钱都给得极大方，被人问起孩子的问题却往往是Tank断然道，“我们都太忙，没时间照看baby的。”  
Calibre心里的歉疚一波接一波涌上来，他过去不想要baby，有了baby之后的感觉倒是很奇妙，生命在自己身体里逐渐长大的感觉，心情也有变化，甚至开始期待baby出生的样子。或许会像Citizen吧。  
想到Citizen才意识到这个baby对Tank而言是多残忍的事情。  
“Tank, I owe you one. ”   
“Don’t say that. 缃缃就是我的女儿，”Tank摸着Calibre的肚子，忽然抬头，恶作剧一样笑，“不过我都不介意你多生几个，考虑下？”  
他笑着来闹Calibre，抱着他全身呵气，Calibre身上被他弄得好痒，想说不都没力气。

汽车转向，Tank借力，将Calibre压倒在座椅上，于是索性同他接吻起来。不知是不是晃动的空间让醉意加深，Tank肆意吻着Calibre，甚至动手动脚。  
Calibre原本那件套头衫绝不方便动作的，不过他现在披的夹克大敞了前襟，Tank隔着里面T恤用手指玩弄Calibre的乳首，Calibre难耐地呻吟出声。  
“现在不要。”Calibre有些顾忌司机，不过被Tank否决了，“又不是第一次。”  
“收拾起来很麻烦的...啊...”Tank动作很快，不知什么时候已经含住了下面，Calibre拒绝的话再说不出口。  
一定是激素。口渴到喉中沙哑的程度，而Tank的触碰是唯一能缓解焦渴的东西。

Tank有意含的很深，舌头不停地在紧致的口腔中吮噬，Calibre大脑里有一瞬间的空白，回过神的时候，已经紧紧拽住Tank的领口。  
对方因此抬头，“很舒服？”  
Tank眼睛很亮，Calibre索性撑起上身去吻他。他们坐加长的轿车，空间很充裕，时间也是，但两人都有所欲求而迫不及待，几乎没有润滑或者开拓就直奔主题。  
牛仔裤被随意扔到地上，Calibre身体因为下午的关系，接受得很从容，双腿环上Tank的腰，后者抱着他亲吻，缓缓动作。  
他们住在山上，汽车已经开离了市区。近家的路蜿蜒曲折，安然坐着尚可，此时则因为频繁的转向和体位失衡。  
因为惯性带来的冲力而放弃了亲吻，Calibre手臂紧紧搂着Tank的后脑，Tank的动作很激烈，体位的缘故进到很深，Calibre下意识地握拳，感觉到左手新换上的戒指。

汽车很久之前就停下了，司机挂好档位，知趣地下了车。  
那之后有大约两秒的沉默，然后默契地大笑起来，Calibre将责任推给Tank，“不知羞耻。” Tank志得意满地接下，“多谢合作。”  
高潮后两人又咬着耳朵说了好多话，实际上只是Tank一直在反复同Calibre说想再要孩子的话，什么“缃缃如果一个人会很寂寞”“再来一个弟弟或者妹妹”，而Calibre不置可否而已。偶尔Tank反问，“答应了？” Calibre才去否认，然后由Tank开始再一遍反复。  
饶是Tank用尽心机哄他给一个肯定答覆，Calibre仍迟迟未表态，闹到有些迟，两人才想起该下车。  
管家在他们进门时道了好，Calibre有些心虚。司机是Tank身边人，但管家照看他们近二十年如同长辈，看这幅样子，恐怕等了他们许久，用脚趾头都能猜到他们做什么拖拖拉拉不肯下车。不过Tank搂着他道了好就上了楼，似乎不以为意似的。

The End.

 

JC番外  
今天是他们结婚二十二周年纪念。他发疯，Tank也是。  
Calibre从餐厅离开的时候是有火气的，他不觉得Tank有必要给Citizen难堪。但是反思自己，他大概错得更离谱。  
餐厅隔壁是一间他喜欢的pub。不该走进去的，他都担心自己会不慎点酒。在吧台同bartender开口就要了double shot whiskey with ice，又突然地改口，“抱歉，还是给我果汁好了。”  
bartender有些异样地看了他一眼，不过并未拒绝，倒是旁边一个坐在吧台的男生，手肘支在桌上、手掌撑着下巴问他，“怎么不饮酒？戒酒吗？戒酒就不该来这里。”  
吧台光线晦暗，那男生眼神迷离，却益发显得眉目如画。  
他“嗯”了一声，那男生跟着他要了可乐，还特地嘱咐，“要Pepsi啊不要Coca Cola。唔该。”  
Calibre问他，“有什么两样？”  
“我喜欢蓝罐的。”  
bartender将他们饮料分别搁到面前，男生拿钱包，“一起算。”  
Calibre笑，“为什么？”  
“I just feel like buying you a drink.” 男生说英文比中文流利，笑得极甜，好像说他不是坏人，于是Calibre不再坚持。

他们换到窗边的座位，Calibre不慎打了个喷嚏，男生将原本搭在手上的外套松松罩到他肩头。  
“我被人放鸽子，你呐？”  
“我？我在隔壁晚餐，出来透气。”  
“咦，那间店我进不去，今晚被包场。”  
“我先生定的，今天我们结婚二十二周年。”  
“原来如此。你先生他一定很爱你，”男生咕噜咕噜喝掉大半可乐，“对了，我叫Jacob，你叫咩名？”  
“Calibre.”  
Calibre伸手同他握，被轻轻拍了一下。  
“哇，你手好冰，你生病了吗？”  
对方大惊小怪，Calibre笑，“不。我怀baby之后就这样。”  
“Oh wow, congratulations!” 对方表情变得好奇，扯着Calibre问长问暖，Calibre答得厌了，“你很喜欢孩子？”  
“是啊，我没有daddy啦。如果我有baby，一定要做天下最好的daddy。”  
Calibre忍不住笑，“哪有那么好做。”

Jacob仰头，看窗外夜景，又靠近Calibre说，“我不知道。这世界上有这么多daddy，都没办法排名次的，不过我会try，只要我小孩觉得我是最好的daddy，就够啦。”  
“小孩子长大都好挑剔的，最难满足的，就是人心。”  
Jacob突然地转头看窗外，“大概是我没有daddy，所以只要daddy回来，我就觉得他是世界上最好的了，谁都比不上。”  
Calibre道一声“I’m sorry”，Jacob爽快地笑起来，“并没有什么sorry啊。”不过仍然很快转换了话题，“你怎么丢下先生跑来pub？”  
“啊，他和我的boyfriend有话要说，不想我在场。”  
Jacob喝到一半的可乐险些洒出来，不过还是无奈地呛到了，Calibre递一张纸巾给他，Jacob半天才喘过气，Calibre问他，“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，我只是没想到。”  
“没想到什么？”Calibre饮起果汁来瞧他，眼睛微眯着，目光落到他身上，Jacob才发现原来Calibre并不如他第一眼见到的那样乖而可爱。  
错，仍是可爱，只是不乖。Jacob以为自己喜欢的类型是warm&cuddly的那种，眼下这个却很sharp。  
“那你的baby...”  
Calibre意识到Jacob问的问题已经超过陌生人的程度太多，但他没来由地信任Jacob。万事都有consequence，他一个不慎或许毁掉的就是Tank的仕途。  
不不，即便真走到那步，他仍旧有一百种挽回的方法。  
于是他坦然道，“是男友的孩子。”  
Calibre脸上并丝毫无埋藏秘密的得意，Jacob问，“你先生知道？”  
“是，不过我男友不知道，我们都觉得瞒着他好些。”  
Jacob似懂非懂地点头，“我不会同人说的，不过他总有一天会发现，到时怎么办？”

“现在不去想，到那天再说好了。”  
Calibre低头浅笑。其实pub里还有些吵，不过Jacob都听不到别人的声音。他下意识伸手去碰Calibre，对方抬头，“怎么了？”  
Jacob找了个借口，“看看你手还冰不冰。”  
“哦？”Calibre把Jacob搁在他腿上的手移开，又反握住，“你觉得呢？”  
Jacob有些尴尬，不过Calibre手依然很冷，“好凉。”又抓了另外一只，合在一起，握住，“暖一下。”  
Calibre保持了那个姿势三秒，还是收回了手。  
“暖啦，现在说说你吧。”  
“我？”Jacob指了指自己，“嗯我来探亲戚。”  
“你中文说得好好。”  
“啊，还是被你听出来，”Jacob挠了挠头发，“我妈咪会讲，我讲得不好啦。我在美国做舞台剧演员，你有空来美国看我演戏啊。不过我自己还做一点designing，呐，这件jacket，就是我的idea，然后我teammates做出来的...”  
Jacob指着Calibre肩上那件夹克，Calibre不由称赞，“很好看。”

之后他们的对话被打断，Jacob下意识做了一些他长久以来被劝改掉的习惯，比如当人面挑衅。其实他都没有刻意，不过拥抱Calibre的瞬间他其实有些庆幸。他很少追人的，都是人追他，偶尔有过有好感但不知道怎么表现的场合，或许方才的言行惹人厌烦，尤其是Calibre的一位先生一位男友，但是他认为自己的心意通过直接而笨拙的方式传达到了，以后发生些什么、不发生什么，都不会再有遗憾。

 

番外  
baby快出生的那几个月，Citizen借着胎教的名义，每天都要同Calibre见面，弹弹琴唱唱歌。恰好暮春时节，Calibre体重变化加上春困，call了Citizen同他说懒得出门，改天再见。  
Citizen深谙惯性的原理。日日见面的节奏一旦放缓了，下次再不出门益发有了借口，干脆抱了吉他驾车上Cartier那幢宅子去。  
Calibre上午才跑了一趟马戏团，挑了新的幕布、换了节目单，午餐与同事一道吃，本来有些昏昏沉沉，司机问他是不是去Citizen先生处时，他顿了下，才说回家。Citizen那里不是不好睡的，不过同Citizen在一起，他总不好意思睡过去，打起精神来陪陪他才好些。再说听人音乐的时候睡过去，岂不是太不尊重？  
换成Tank自然无所谓，恐怕婚姻的实质就是熟悉到没有“抱歉”“不好意思”的程度。  
回到家同管家打了个招呼就直奔卧室睡下，犹豫了一会儿要不要换睡衣，最后在自我厌弃与惰怠之中输给了对细菌的恐惧，换了套睡衣沉沉睡下。

真到了Cartier宅子，Citizen反而有些踌躇起来。这是一幢山间的洋房，上山的时候便是很长一条绿荫道，他在铁门处停下，可以望见里面精致的西式庭院。很快铁门打开，大概Cartier家对访客管得并不太多，或者他的车牌已经被纪录下来。  
大概是后者，他想起上一次来这处的场景，只是去年，已恍如隔世。  
他在主宅前驻车，斜背着吉他下车，进门的时候遇到管家招呼，“Citizen先生，来探Calibre？”  
他点头，管家同他讲Calibre在午休，Citizen便说，“我会小小声，劳烦你领我去看他。”  
管家并不犹豫便领他上楼，Citizen看着他两个阶梯前面的一头半白头发，心里头忐忑起来，不知道管家对他与Calibre知道多少。  
大概不少。  
他家中管家也是万事通，父母亲的情人都了如指掌，却巧妙地平衡着两边关系。换成他自己是情人这个位置，背上便有涔涔汗意。他倒是从来不怕父母的，倒是对管家老爷爷毕恭毕敬。  
胡思乱想间管家已在一间双开木门前停下，同他笑了笑便转身下了楼梯。

Citizen开门很小心，不过门转轴声音仍是让Calibre有轻微的察觉，Citizen关门时候Calibre刚好转了身，看起来睡得悠然。  
Calibre未拉遮光帘，只一层纱帘。Citizen想起他说过睡觉畏光，把吉他放在一边，轻手轻脚替他将窗帘拉了起来。  
他坐到Calibre床边扶手椅上，借窗帘边际透出一点点光线看他脸孔，然后下意识便吻了上去。味道太好，几乎要探入舌头，Calibre发出浅浅一声“唔”，他才想着该让他睡会儿。  
不慎阖上眼帘，再之后就意识模糊了。  
醒来是在床上，Calibre坐在侧边，正用平板电脑看些什么。  
Citizen的脖子有一点点酸，因此伸手揉了一下，被Calibre发觉，收了平板，陪他躺下来。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“想你啦。”  
Citizen借势搂他，鼻尖再凑过去一点点，就刚刚好接吻。他们靠得很近，Calibre的肚子抵到Citizen小腹。最近sex都很少做到底，照顾baby的缘故，所以稍微一点触碰都反应强烈。  
Calibre都感觉到，笑他欲求不满，Citizen想都不想就说，“等你生完baby，我们出去旅行。”  
“缃缃怎么办？”  
Citizen凑到Calibre肚子旁边，“缃缃跟daddy一起去旅行好不好？去哪里玩？啊，缃缃想去马尔代夫？好啊daddy一定满足你咯。”  
Citizen摸着Calibre的肚子，Citizen对baby说话的时候习惯自称daddy，其实Calibre第一次听到他这样讲不由一惊，不过Citizen转头便同他笑，“都说好要做干爹啦。”  
Calibre影影绰绰觉得Citizen知道些什么，不过他都觉得不该问。他与Tank决定要瞒，多一事不如少一事，让Citizen疑心，他们本打算守候的秘密，或者就再瞒不住。

一个午觉睡了许久，Citizen抚着他后脑问他几点，Calibre笑，“几时这么在意时间？我在你还觉得不好？”  
“看时间够不够咯。”Citizen笑得好甜。  
“那么，不够的，”Calibre移开他放在不该放的位置的手，“快晚餐了。”  
Citizen依依不舍，“再躺一会儿？”  
“难道你不是来弹琴？”  
“是啊，其实未必要弹琴，说爱都可。”  
“这都是为了胎教？”  
Citizen去蹭他肩窝，头发擦到下巴，有些痒，忍不住笑起来。  
“係啊，两个daddy感情好，都对baby有好处的。”  
“又乱讲些什么。”  
Citizen侧了身子，单手手肘支撑身体，Calibre方才坐起来。  
“其实，你打算什么时候同我讲？”  
“什么？”  
“baby咯。”  
Calibre下床，去拉开窗帘，“你知道啊。”  
“我知道什么？”其实此时Citizen眼底含笑，但Calibre并未转身，因而未看到他那分狡黠。  
他们说话像猜谜，拉窗帘的手滞了一瞬，Calibre才发觉他被Citizen环住了腰，低头时，Citizen光着右脚，在Calibre拖鞋旁两寸。

“讲啊，讲俾我听咯，我知道什么？”  
“没什么。”Calibre转身，身体忽然地凌空，下意识伸手挂住Citizen的脖子。  
“为什么不告诉我，缃缃是我的baby？”  
“乱讲什么...快放我下来。”  
Calibre移开目光，Citizen低下头来蹭他，“Tank是不是也知道？你们打算瞒我到几时？”  
“不...”Calibre很不喜欢撒谎，何况对着Citizen，谎言完全无法出口，因而只是扭开头沉默。  
“说啦...”床到窗有很大一段距离，空间充裕，Citizen抱着Calibre转起来，“其实你说不说都没所谓，你信不信心灵感应？那天我梦到baby喊我daddy，忽然想，哇，会不会有可能你弄错，是我的baby？”  
Calibre听他说，“不过我想呢，Tank那么聪明，弄错一定是不可能的，或者就是你们两个都知道，不过不想告诉我。”  
Citizen把Calibre放到床上，同他一起躺倒，又埋头到Calibre肚子上，“本来呢只是想法，没有求证的目的，不过你告诉过我预产期咯，我倒着推推看，想，那时你天天同我见面，会不会有可能是我的baby呢？再之后，你猜我看到什么？”  
Citizen抬头，眼睛都笑不见，“报纸写Tank出公差半个月哦，他这中间回来过？我把那整个期间的报纸都翻出来，市长先生好忙的，每天都有行程，我想他大概没时间飞回来见你。”

Calibre要说什么，Citizen拿食指堵了他嘴唇，做禁声的手势，于是只好听他继续讲。  
“...刚知道的时候我几生气，想过一千种把你偷偷带走的方法，不过绕来绕去还是想等等，看你打算几时告诉我真相。不过你好会瞒，如果我不揭穿，你就打算瞒我一辈子？”  
Calibre的眉头在听到“偷偷带走”几个字的时候下意识蹙了起来，Citizen拿两根手指抹平扫开，“你看，你都不肯的...和我一起生活难道不好？我们可以去热带，你喜欢海，我们在海边买个房子，下午的时候坐游艇出海，然后一起看日落...以后还可以一起带baby，和她捡贝壳。”  
Calibre伸出舌头来舔Citizen手指。下意识就这样做了，Citizen索性又塞进一根在他口中搅动。他眼睛水汪汪的样子令人心疼，Citizen忍不住抽出手指，轻轻吻上去，Calibre深深浅浅地回吻，直到Citizen听到Calibre呢喃。  
“我不是有意瞒你。”  
“那是为什么？”  
“这样对大家都好，你...”  
Citizen咬着他的唇瓣以示抗议，“不好，一点都不好。”  
Calibre手指覆上他后脑，捋顺了头发，Citizen才安静下来，“其实我该说Thank you. 以前还以为你不会生我的baby，知道以后才觉得好幸福。你说，会像谁多点？”  
他忽然用手掌撑起身体，在Calibre上方仔仔细细打量他五官，“眼睛...像你就好了。”  
“像谁都好。”  
Citizen的吻已经落到Calibre眼睫，Calibre甚至无法睁眼，眼皮很薄而且敏感，他透过薄薄一层皮肤，感受Citizen的喜悦和温柔。

“考虑下啊，去热带。”Citizen仍吻着他眼睛，Calibre听到门上“咚咚”两声响声，Citizen却毫无知觉，在他耳边声音都软软的。之后似乎听到转动门把手的声音，再之后门轴轻动，脚步声他很熟。  
“晚餐了。”  
Citizen才抬头。他们现在姿势几暧昧，说捉奸在床都不为过，身下还恰好是床，他才后知后觉地移开身体，Calibre笑起来，递出一只手，“拉下我。”  
Citizen拉他起身，Tank已递了外套过来给Calibre套上，“春天穿多些，小心着凉。”  
Calibre有些笨拙地套上，Tank又替他整了整领子，似乎什么都未看到似的朝Citizen说，“一起晚餐？今天厨师炖了牛肉，好香。”  
Tank如此自然，Citizen也不得不打起精神来应付，“好啊，多谢。”  
Calibre同Tank轻轻碰下嘴唇，对着他耳朵轻声道，“摆什么臭脸，不要吓到Citizen。”  
“你偏心太离谱，我适当吃醋咯。”  
他们俩耳语时表情暧昧含笑，好像下一瞬间便可令身边这张床显出它应有的价值，Citizen不免有些受冷落，不过很快他感觉到手被握住，果然是Calibre。

传统上两个主人该分别坐餐厅的长桌两头，不过Cartier家似乎并不太讲规矩，Tank坐了短边，右手边是Calibre，再过去则是Citizen，两人并排。Citizen不由想起上次三人用餐，彼时仍是酸涩难过的心情，现在因得知baby的身份而一扫而空。  
Calibre饮完一碗汤，忽然向Tank道，“差点忘记说，Citizen知道了，baby的事。”  
“恩？”Tank抬眼，恰好对上Citizen拿Calibre的碗替他舀汤，稳稳当当舀了两勺，才放到Calibre面前，“小心烫。”  
Tank不动声色，“So?”  
“Nothing. Just thought you should know.” Calibre朝他说完便低头饮汤，Citizen同Tank说，“我想和Calibre出去玩一阵子，再过一段时间坐飞机可能不舒服，不如就尽快。”  
“去哪里？”  
“巴厘岛。”  
Calibre放下碗，“刚才不还说马尔代夫？”  
“马尔代夫等你生完baby再去，最近巴厘岛天气很好。”  
“去几天？”Tank替Calibre布菜，问题倒是朝着Citizen。  
“一周的样子。”  
“气候不错，不过一定要注意饮食安全，还有Calibre很不禁晒的，又不喜欢涂防晒，你要提醒他。”Tank开始向Citizen交代，Citizen一一点头，“我会留心。”

Calibre“唰”一声搁下筷子，“你不用问一下我的意见？”  
Tank才问，“什么？”  
“不该问问我有没有出行的意愿？”  
“哦，”Tank放下筷子，用餐巾抹了嘴角，又喝一口饮料、托住Calibre的左手，才一本正经地问，“你想同Citizen出去度假？还是同我一起？”  
“好像你抽得出空一样。”  
“你知不知道公务员可以休产假的？伴侣的也可以，从产前三个月到产后三个月。”  
Calibre目光疑惑地看他，“我怎么不知道？”  
Tank笑得露出八颗牙齿，“上个月议会通过的新提案，把受益的公务员范围从中基层扩展到全部。”  
“你搞的鬼？”  
“推波助澜而已，总督的太太前阵子刚刚怀上孩子，他老来得子，很看中这个提案。话说回来，我们很久没有度假，你想不想同我一起去？”  
Calibre尚未回答，右手似乎被人轻轻碰了一下。他索性把左边Tank同右边Citizen的手叠到一起，“我都没意见的，你们自己协调就好，跟谁去、去哪里、什么时间，反正我都没话语权。”  
他话中带刺，推开椅子便离开了餐桌，Citizen追上去，被生生勒令止步，“商量好再过来找我。”其实他语气很平常，Citizen却觉得很凉。

一会儿便看Calibre换了外穿的衣服下楼，Citizen与Tank的讨论因此中止。十分钟的讨论并没有得到任何让人满意的结果，Calibre看他们样子，“我出去逛一会儿。”  
Tank站起来，“你晚餐吃得太少。”  
“香港几多餐厅，你放心，我不会饿着baby。”  
Calibre的司机全天待命，问去哪里时候，Calibre随便指了个方向，“港口。”  
港口夜景很美，岸边一架游船才启航，甲板上人来人往，Calibre才觉得海风吹得稍稍有些凉，这才意识到肚饿，恰好旁边一间可看夜景的海鲜餐厅，运气不错，靠窗有个空位，他便坐下，扫了一遍菜单，很快有waiter来点餐，他盯着菜单报了两份前菜两份主食，忽然想起来被医生嘱咐过尽量不要生食，便问waiter，“牡蛎可以烤熟么？”waiter同他说，“可以蒜烤。”  
Calibre不喜欢蒜味，于是请他改用牛油与柠檬汁烤，waiter却道，“柠檬汁压不住腥味，加点青酱怎么样？如果不喜欢青酱，加点罗勒叶也好些。”  
Calibre抬头，想同他说那就加罗勒，入目却是一张熟人脸，笑着同他打招呼，“Tony，好久不见。”  
“Jacob，你怎么...？”  
“我在打工。”  
“我以为你已经回美国了。”  
Jacob摇头，他穿waiter制服极靓仔，“我妈咪要我回家，我不想离开香港，所以住在姐姐家里，不过她说要付rent，所以我来姐夫店里打工咯，其实呢这间店最好吃的是牛扒，你要不要试试看？”  
“海鲜餐厅？”  
“係啊係啊，你想，用做海鲜的一百二十分care和love做牛扒，怎么能不好吃？”  
Jacob说得神乎其神，Calibre就依言换了份主食。

等不多久，便见Jacob端了两盘前菜来，在他与他对面的位置分别放好，同他笑了笑便去招呼其他客人。  
他面前那份恰好是加了罗勒叶的烤牡蛎，其实味道很正，烤得也恰到好处。食完两份前菜便见Jacob来收盘子，见他对面仍是空无一人，却也没有出声询问。  
到主菜上来却有不小的间隔，他先看到的一只花里胡哨的袖口，再才看到那份牛扒。  
他抬头，Jacob手中端着另一只盘子，却不是他记得的主食。“请问，您介意我与您一起用餐吗？”  
他已经换成平时装束，甚至连牛仔裤都很嘻哈。Calibre当然点头，对方则开心地将盘子放好，拉开椅子坐下。  
原来他的同样是一份牛扒，Calibre没有问他另外一份主食的问题，不过Jacob已开始解释，“食物呢，温度是很重要的，你那份salmon现在上来，等到吃的时候就冷了不美味，不过等下会上来，不用担心。 ”  
“多谢你考虑周到。你不用上班？”  
“我shift已经over啦，今天本来就working overtime，不过这个点已经不忙...你呢？怎么一个人？”  
Calibre笑，“好饿，吃完再说。”便专注低头切牛扒。  
他忽然想起来刚才Jacob没有问他要几分熟，不过意外地好切，真正嫩不见血，而入口更是柔滑，才同他称赞，“很好吃。”  
他们快吃完一份，便有穿着厨师制服的黑人端来Calibre的另外一份食物，问起“How’s the food?”，Calibre自然满意，Jacob则同他碰拳道Thanks。

才有力气缓下来聊天，“我先生和我男朋友都要陪我旅行，你觉得我应该同谁去？”  
“先陪先生，再陪boyfriend.”   
“好累啊，出门玩很麻烦的。”Calibre抱怨。  
“那就一起咯。”对方想都不想便脱口而出，看神色却不在玩笑。  
“几尴尬。”  
“你们不是一起吃过饭？”  
“不一样。日夜相对和一顿饭怎么相提并论？”  
Jacob若有所思地看着他面前那个空盘，“不如试试看咯？”  
“度假是要去放松啊Jacob，他们两个一起我怎么relax。”  
“我说，试试看我咯？”他一眨不眨地盯着Calibre，Calibre有些迷茫，“试什么？”  
“看看日夜相对和一顿饭是不是一样咯，你说的。你想去哪里？”  
Jacob已经翻出手机来，“Thailand...India...Cambodia...Hawaii...Hokkaido...wait, Hokkaido.”  
他忽然停下，直直望着Calibre，“这个季节还有樱花看，想不想去？”  
他语气不像玩笑，Calibre笑，“我没有带passport。”  
“你是不是逃犯？”  
“什么？当然不是。”  
“那就得啦，10点有一班飞机去，现在去机场还能赶上。”  
“喂...Jacob...”  
“Calibre，我呢，想到就会去做，因为错过这次就一定没有下次了。我都不知你对我什么看法，不过，我都不想错过，无论如何都会想要试试看，注定失败也要试试看。”  
Calibre低头。他和Jacob只有一面之缘，要一起旅行完全是计划外，不过他忽然被Jacob感染，抬头时已经下了决心，只是...  
“我没有passport，要回家取。”  
“Don’t worry. 我会搞掂。”

Jacob开车到机场的路上打了两个电话，第二个结尾的时候撒娇一样应承了些什么，挂掉的时候却满脸灿烂地同Calibre说“Done!” Calibre慌忙叮嘱他看前面，还好他运气好车技也算OK，过完安检还有十五分钟登机，这才在机场商店补购些衣物和必需品。  
“你怎么搞定的？”  
“我丢三落四啦passport手机行程单都会忘记，只要记住姐姐电话就OK啦。她对我好凶，不过she totally spoils me.”  
他口气轻松加愉快，Calibre才接到Tank电话，“司机说你进了一间餐厅之后就不见人，你到哪里去了？我很担心，注意安全。你还有baby...”  
Calibre听他语气大概十分着急，“我出去玩。下飞机会同你联络。放心。I love you.”   
他挂掉电话才发觉有好几个missed call，Jacob在旁边笑，“你口气好敷衍，是先生还是男朋友？”  
Calibre盯着一连串Citizen的名字，顿了顿才想起回答Jacob，“先生。还有男朋友的call要回，你稍等下。”  
Jacob便在他身边候着他打电话，看不出要避开的意思，无非是一样安抚的话，结尾的时候仍说了一遍I love you，Calibre却忽然对这样的自己有一些厌烦。

他们下飞机已经是凌晨，被叫醒的时候有稍微的不适，不过才出机舱门便被一个穿西装的男人认领，出关过程也很顺利，之后又被轿车送往酒店。他们坐后座，Calibre又昏昏沉沉睡起来，旁边有什么柔软的东西恰好可当靠垫，于是便倚了上去。似乎听到人说话的声音，不过眼皮很重，不想抬起来。  
似乎被人放到什么柔软的地方才勉强睁眼，Jacob问他要不要冲个澡先，Calibre便摇头。他现在很担心冲澡时候出什么意外，太困，如果不慎摔倒会影响到baby。  
Jacob便去冲澡，Calibre在此期间换了机场购买的睡衣，之后才发现这是一间大床房，Jacob恰好在此时出来，头发仍濡湿，“现在旺季，听说是唯一的房间了，不过我可以睡沙发。”  
Calibre需要高质量的睡眠，或者说与Jacob的交情并没有好到分享一张床铺的程度，于是只点头说“辛苦了”。  
Jacob突然地靠近，“真是无情呢，至少说点什么挽留一下。”  
Calibre僵住了表情，直到Jacob大笑出声，“开玩笑的啦。”  
Calibre便看他从柜子里面找到了备用的棉被，连头发都不处理便打算倒头睡下，被Calibre拿来吹风机坚持弄干了再睡。  
在Calibre关掉吹风机的时候打着哈欠抱怨了一句“You Chinese”，Calibre笑起来，“你不也是？”  
“I’m an American national.” 

他将立场摆得很正，Calibre很困，否则他会同Jacob在这个问题上滞留很久。打着哈欠走的时候却被拉住了手，然后Jacob忽然地转过来抱他，嘴唇擦到了脸，直到听到Jacob说，“Goodnight kiss.” 才确认的确是擦到了脸。  
Calibre说不清是什么样感觉，或者他觉得Jacob逾矩了，却没有任何责备的意思。或者他们之间，更逾矩的那个人应该是他。 Jacob乖乖放开他，确认他在床上睡下，才关了廊灯，再说了一遍晚安。  
Calibre看了一眼手机时间，右上角泛红的图标提醒他电池很快耗尽。他忽然有种解脱的感觉。或许不联络也OK。凭空消失，忘记Tank和Citizen，如Jacob所说，看樱花。  
他分别给Tank与Citizen发了信息，同他们报平安。屏幕在一次震动后彻底陷入黑暗。其实这样很好，他无需看到回信，也就少一些烦恼。

这是北海道这个春天最后的樱花。也几乎是这个春天日本最后的樱花。  
游客熙熙攘攘，漫天满地的樱花瓣，衣服和帽子上都沾到。有穿着粉红色和服踏着木屐走过的母女，游客的镜头一阵猛拍，被挤过身旁的游客险些绊到，好在Jacob及时扶住他。  
脚踝有轻微的疼痛，不过可以忍耐的程度。Jacob再三确认了他是否扭脚，最后不放心地将他扶到道旁的椅子上坐下，撩起他的脚踝看情况。  
手指触碰的时候疼得很厉害，不通日文的关系Jacob很着急，在街对面看到画着十字架的诊所，便把Calibre扶进去。护士问诊的时候却因为日文完全无法交流而陷入僵局，“He sprang his ankle”这句话重复了十几遍护士仍一头雾水，不过Calibre很快用纸笔写下汉字，只是几个关键词，护士的表情豁然开朗。  
排队等待医生的时候Jacob在候诊室里的饮料机里买了两瓶草莓牛奶。Calibre几乎有些嫌弃地看他，Jacob已经揭开瓶盖递到他身边，“小时候就好中意饮的，尝下啦。”几乎是半哄着Calibre才喝下去，真的很好喝，Jacob在他耳边说，“我以前喜欢漫画，想学日语，不过现在都觉得，不学都没紧要。”  
“什么？”  
“现在啊，你看，只有我们在一个世界。”Jacob目光指指候诊的老奶奶、带孩子的母亲、扶着爷爷的少年，Jacob又说了一遍，“Only us.”

他声音很蛊惑，Calibre下意识去看他，Jacob眼中一片清明，嘴唇上一圈白白的痕迹，大概是饮料的关系。他于是伸出手指抹去那圈白色，Jacob被碰到的时候几乎要逃，Calibre觉得好笑，他碰别人的时候完全没有尴尬或者害羞，被别人碰的时候却紧张成这样子。于是刻意延长了触碰他的时间，再之后，便看到Jacob由耳根处漫起来的一圈红色。  
“怎么这么shy？”  
“中意你啊。”Jacob很快地在Calibre耳边轻声说，Calibre觉得耳朵有点痒，但是Jacob动作好快，瞬间便离开了，他都不确定是不是又被吻了一下，思索的时候却听到Jacob故作洒脱的声音，“喂，怎么都没反应。”  
“啊？”  
“咳...快点饮啦，饮完我把瓶子扔掉。”  
“有点冰啦，我有baby的嘛，你等等我。”Calibre小口小口啜着瓶里的牛奶，听Jacob说，“Sorry我忘记了。”

Jacob扔掉瓶子回来的时候，Calibre同他说，“多谢你。”  
Jacob于是手做了一个OK的手势，Calibre摇头，“不是啊，多谢你中意我。”  
Jacob扭头，“你听到了啊。”  
“係啊。”  
“那你呢？”  
护士走过来拍他们的肩膀，手做了一个朝里走的姿势，说了一声几乎分辨不出的“please”。医生看了看Calibre脚踝，几下按压之后下了诊断，再之后递给他们一张单子。医生的英文好许多，虽然发音和语法结构仍旧堪忧，不过大致听清要根据单子取药的意思。好在护士很热心，他们刚出门便一路跟了上来，领着他们取药缴费，又试图解释药剂的用法。  
从诊所出来已过正午，跛行的缘故走不了太远，由Jacob扶着走走停停。都没有提起看诊前那个话题，Calibre的答案必然伤人的，Jacob更不会主动提起。  
在一间家庭式的居酒屋吃过午餐，依旧在道旁的樱花树下找到了空位坐下。Calibre胃口很好于是吃了不少，转眼就犯困，同Jacob说睡一会儿，便倚着椅背睡着了。  
Jacob为使他睡得安稳些，将他放倒，头枕到腿上，盯着那张脸，忍不住用手机偷拍了Calibre睡觉的样子。他身边有一对外国游客说着英文走过，Jacob慌忙做了请求，对方爽朗地接受了，接下来利用手机最后一点电拍到的照片，便是樱花树下Calibre枕着Jacob腿睡觉的样子。

之后几天他们手机没电关机，一直处于失联状况，不去想有谁会因此忧伤或忐忑。  
起初到了陌生国度的孤独与恐惧逐渐消失不见，学会最简单的日常用语之后，笑容和善意便更轻松地传达了，起初一层隔阂也瓦解不见。  
他们坐车一路向南，温度越来越高，很多时候Calibre坐在窗边，看窗外飞速而过的绿色田野、城市、河流，Jacob在他身边搂着他，手中握着一份地图，不分时间场合地传达他的依恋。  
不知为什么，窗户似乎也染上悲伤的颜色，但转头看时，Jacob总笑得比窗外阳光灿烂。  
之后的旅馆一直有房间，他们仍宿同一间，不过是两张床，聊着今天做过的事、吃过的食物和看到的美景，再想想明天的计划，说着说着就睡着。Jacob坚持晚安吻，似乎对此有了期待，Calibre莫名心悸起来。

 

最后一站是冲绳，在商店买了防晒霜、太阳镜、T恤和沙滩裤，在Jacob坚持下厚厚涂抹，才去晒太阳。Jacob在海边奔跑，Calibre在沙滩椅上，目光追逐海滩边上那个身影。  
浪花打过来，不留神便追丢了，Calibre担心地从沙滩椅上一路走到海边，不留神被人从身后抱住了，手环在腰间，肩上有个尖尖的下巴。  
“是不是很美？”  
一群海鸟从头顶呼啸而过，翅膀扇出很大的风声，成群朝远处的天空飞去。海很蓝，隔着墨镜都蓝得惊心动魄，近些的地方，海浪打到脚边，带沙子的水，软而暖，但残留着涩涩的感觉。  
Calibre点头，“很美。”  
“躺下来。”Jacob拉着他的手往回走，脚下沙子变得干而松软的时候，Jacob拉着他的手同他一起躺倒。  
烈日中天，隔着太阳镜依然觉得，于是Calibre合上眼睛。好像有什么阴影靠过来，同他离得很近，甚至能感觉到气息。Calibre的心脏加速跳起来，对方维持了那个姿势很久，然后，阴影消失了。  
“怎么了？”Calibre睁眼，摘下墨镜，侧头看Jacob。  
Jacob微微摇头，“你看起来好像在等我吻你。”  
“你看起来好像打算吻我，”Calibre很快回答，伸手摘掉Jacob的太阳镜，起初Jacob把中指压在上面，因此受到了一点阻力，不过很快顺利地摘掉，Calibre反问，“难道不是？”

肯定的答案，答题的媒介是吻。  
Jacob小心翼翼地吮噬他口腔中每一个角落。他吻得很深，Calibre几乎透不过气，脸贴在沙滩上，沙子很软，有温度。  
Calibre似乎感觉到脸上有什么在抚摸，他睁眼时，阳光刺目，光晕散去，才看到Jacob的脸在两寸处，朝他笑得很甜。  
“係啊，是打算吻你。”  
说着更凑近了些，因为Calibre毫无推拒的态度，很快陷入第二个深吻。Calibre相信科学，也知所谓感情这样的东西是无法触摸的。然而Jacob所作所为，却让他坚定相信科学的心有一瞬间动摇。  
或许是气体。或者是相触的口腔、不停交换的体液。又或者是他手指的温度。Calibre切身感受到了所谓感情的存在，Jacob对他孤注一掷的感觉，不明所以的温柔。

之后他们挪到了沙滩椅上，两张并排的椅子中间隔着遮阳的伞，于是便一直牵着手，偶尔看海，或者草扎的阳伞顶，或者是害羞的情绪作祟，手心很痒，大概是Jacob的手指在轻轻刮。很久没有讲话，Calibre不知道说些什么，Jacob抿紧了嘴唇一言不发，嘴角却朝上扬起。  
去午餐的路上气氛骤变，Jacob忽然地将自己砸到Calibre背上。说是砸，其实更像大力搂住，不过身体还是往前冲了一小下，不过身后人很稳，扎实地抱住。  
Calibre问他，“怎么了？”  
“好中意你啊。”  
阳光很烈，Calibre调整了一下太阳镜，还是有些晕，或者是Jacob突如其来的表白所致。Jacob转到他前面来吻他，挡住一点太阳光，陷入接吻的情绪里面，烈日也都无所谓。  
终于结束的时候，Jacob意犹未尽地吮了Calibre的唇瓣，其实Calibre也是一样，怎么都吻不够似的，Jacob嘴唇很薄，舔舐的时候有种异常乖巧的错觉。Calibre忍不住又伸出舌头扫他唇瓣，于是又一发不可收拾地吻起来。  
“好中意你啊。”  
“嗯？”  
Jacob额头有一点点汗渍，Calibre伸手抹掉，Jacob又说了一遍，“好中意你啊。”  
好像破掉的复读机，只会这一句。Calibre笑起来，“还会不会讲话了？”  
“会啊。我好中意你啊。”

Jacob低头来抱他，下巴在脖子蹭啊蹭的，Calibre伸手摸了摸他毛茸茸的头发，直到午餐都不安分。  
在席地坐的餐厅并排坐着，Jacob忽然变成话痨，一刻不停同Calibre说话。Jacob讲中文思维很跳跃，上一秒还在说小时候就很喜欢看海，下一秒忽然说，“你知不知道我怎么会中意你？”  
Calibre摇头，Jacob掰着他手指，一根根摸着说，“那天在pub，我等得好无聊...然后就看到好帅的一个男人走进来，真的好帅，简直看呆了...”  
Calibre扑哧笑出来，“乱讲什么。”  
“...其实呢，我看到你就会很想抱你，像这样。”他靠过去多一点，把Calibre几乎整个拥入怀中。他在Calibre耳边吸气，空气流动因此痒痒的，“你身上都很好闻，不过不是喷香水的那种...好像是刚烤好的面包，好软好香。”  
Calibre笑，Jacob身上也很好闻，很清爽的少年气息，今天则是海水的味道，不过他来不及告诉Jacob，Jacob已经靠头过来索吻。  
他们吻得太投入，店员经过、放下菜品都没有意识到，看到的时候Calibre愣了愣，Jacob掰开一次性木筷递给Calibre。  
“多吃一点，不要饿到baby...明天回家咯，不知道还吃不吃得到这么新鲜的刺身。”  
Calibre握筷的手停了一下，他想起来早上在火车上Jacob握着他手指着地图说的，“这里是最南面了，明天就回家吧。”  
刺身很美味，Calibre喉底有点堵，不知怎么，食量就回到了有baby之前那么点，Jacob反复劝说他要多吃一点，不过放下筷子就没有再提起来的欲望。

 

吃过午餐，他们在一间售卖纪念品的小店停了一阵，期间Jacob在电话亭打了电话，对着听筒讲电话的时候注意到Calibre的视线，对他笑了笑，却转过身去。  
Calibre看他背影，他猜Jacob在安排明天的回程，他本来以为Jacob是小孩，其实并不，身上很少有公子气，倒是很会照顾人。他想起Jacob把他带走的时候那番说辞，试试看与他朝夕相对，至今感觉都很好，甚至超出他想象的好。  
“电话打好了？”  
“是，明天中午的航班，”Jacob低头看表，“还有二十二个钟头。”  
“去海边坐坐吧。”  
他们坐到了岸边，放直双腿的时候，海浪堪堪没过脚踝，海水并不凉，沙子很细腻，不过贝壳与珊瑚都不少，Jacob好像觉得很有趣一样挑挑拣拣，Calibre看他样子像小孩似的，忽然想起Citizen说过的，到海边捡贝壳。  
这是几天来第一次想到Citizen，自然而然又联想到Tank，或许会担心的吧，那两个人。不过他现在只想同Jacob开开心心过最后一天。  
Jacob喊着好热，唰地脱掉了上衣，又掏出防晒霜来，叫Calibre替他涂到背上。他背上皮肤滑腻，肌肉弧线很漂亮，Calibre注意到他肩很窄，不过即便如此，都叫人觉得很能倚靠。  
“好了。”  
“你也要涂，防晒霜只能维持五个钟头。”  
他表情很认真，Calibre任他在自己脸上涂涂抹抹，不过未睁眼时就被吻住了，等终于放开的时候，Jacob问他想不想游泳。

Calibre摇头，Jacob又吻了他一下，“等我回来。”  
他穿着沙滩裤进海里的样子很帅，背沟也很漂亮，Calibre戴起太阳镜，看了一眼手表，还有大概二十个钟头。  
Calibre不知道会发生什么，他自己都不知道是不是有期待。Jacob抱他的时候他几乎能感觉到他下面的痕迹，不过都只作不知。或许会就这样到结束，或者...  
他去找Jacob的身影，只剩海面上一个头而已。嘀嗒嘀嗒，不知什么时候开始注意到秒针的走向。其实他戴的这款表很好，几乎静音，秒针走向也很平滑，他几乎以为自己幻听，晃了晃脑袋，只剩下海浪声声。  
不过很快秒针又在他心里响起来，甚至心跳都加速。他不知为什么身体会在这种时候发出这种讯号，或许是提醒剩下的时间不多？又有什么意义呢。  
Calibre有些闷闷地想。脑子很乱，他很怕事情发展不可收拾。  
他年轻的时候都习惯循规蹈矩，工作上可以天马行空，情人，却从来只是传统意义上的情人。Jacob不一样的，至今他们都只是朋友间的相处，不过接吻的感觉好到不真实，Calibre心里痒痒地想再往前一步。  
他走神得离谱，忽然被人湿漉漉地抱住才惊绝，Jacob近乎粗暴地吻他，他嘴唇上涩而咸，是海水的味道。吻着吻着便被放倒，侧转了身子，Jacob身上的水嘀嘀嗒嗒落到衣服和沙滩上，但是都没什么好在乎。

因为身体沾湿，沙子黏得格外久些，身上几乎挥之不去的沙砾感，很有海边的味道。Jacob头发也都沾湿，黏了沙，他们移到阳伞下面，Calibre耐心地去挑Jacob头发里的沙子，手指一点点穿过、捋顺发丝。  
他们在海边看了日落，牵手坐在沙滩上，海风吹得有些凉才去寻旅馆。路上有间便利店，Jacob顺手买了充电器，好像到这瞬间Calibre才切身意识到回程在即。  
旅店房间充裕，有会英文的前台，Jacob要了两间毗邻的大床房，转过头来朝Calibre笑，“我不知道为什么这么做。”仍旧笑嘻嘻将一张房卡递给Calibre。  
他们进门前说好谁先洗完澡便去对方房间敲门，于是互相留了门，不过还是Jacob快些，头发湿湿地坐在他沙发上，百无聊赖地翻着电视。  
Calibre又替他吹了一次头，结束的时候，Jacob盯着镜子里面的他说，“其实我好喜欢你替我吹头发的感觉。”  
Calibre顿了顿，这种情况下似乎说“以后还有机会”比较妥当，但他看不到以后，干脆笑笑，“一开始不是很不情愿？现在这么喜欢，要不要再去洗个头，我替你吹干。”  
Jacob摇头，拖他手说好饿。

回旅店的时候，很有默契地各自分手。说该要收拾行李，其实都没有什么好收拾，衣服之类的几乎边走边扔，旅行的纪念品也打算到机场再说，Calibre准备开电视的时候，有人敲门。  
“我想和你聊天。”  
Jacob的表情很可爱，望向他的眼睛泛水光。Calibre点头，把门开大些，放他进来。门刚关上便被压在墙壁上吻，似乎意识到墙很凉，Jacob拖他手上了床，尔后很快地关了灯。  
Calibre试图转身开口，不过Jacob贴着他脖子说，“只想抱抱你。”  
维持了那个姿势很久，Calibre把他的手从腰上移到心口，“Tell me about yourself.”  
Jacob有些惊讶地问，“我？”长时间未开口让他的嗓音听起来有些沙哑，Calibre点着头，“是啊，Jacob，我几乎不知道你任何事。”  
“啊...我没想过你会想听。”  
Calibre转过身，“想啊，小时候什么样子，青春期叛不叛逆，初恋是什么时候，有怎样的亲人...都想知道。”  
“啊...这样。”  
“是啊。”Calibre伸手去摸Jacob的嘴唇，湿润的缘故泛着光。  
“我有两个姐姐，大姐很会念书，二姐身体很差...妈咪工作很忙，后来大姐上大学，很多时候都是我照顾二姐...”  
“那时几岁？”  
“七年级的样子吧。”  
“什么时候初恋？”  
Jacob睁大眼睛，好像不懂他对这个话题如此好奇，“也是七年级。”  
“对方是怎样的人？”  
“是很年轻的物理老师，”Jacob咯咯笑起来，“不过不是我学校，他也不知道我年龄，拍拖的时候骗他说十六岁，不过被他发现年龄就分手了。”  
“怎么发现？”  
“物理习题。真是蠢。”Jacob叹气，Calibre忍俊不禁，“听起来很不乖。”  
“哪有？我很听妈咪的话，是家里唯一的男人啊。”

“跟我想得完全不一样，本以为是叛逆任性的小孩。”  
“很失望？”Jacob凑到他跟前问他，好像他一旦说出肯定的答案就要咬他的嘴唇一样。  
“是惊喜，完美旅伴。”  
Jacob笑，“我念书的时候很喜欢和朋友驾车去玩。你知道嘛，designing要灵感的...”  
不知什么时候两人都不再说话，目光胶着，Calibre忽然道，“来接吻吧。”  
Jacob盯着他的样子很可爱，以致于Calibre下意识说出了这样的话。而Jacob是个乖孩子，立即照做。  
从今天的第一个吻开始，这个地方大概是最舒适的环境。结束那个吻的时候，Jacob下意识地将头埋进了Calibre地肩窝。  
“混蛋，好想做啊。”  
闷闷的声音传过来，Jacob半勃的下身抵在Calibre鼓起的肚子上，Calibre摸着他头发，从头顶向下捋顺，碰到脖颈的时候Jacob忽然道，“不要动。”  
Calibre瞬间停下手，不知Jacob发生什么，不过肚子上传来硬硬的感觉，瞬间领悟了，试图将手移开，又遭到了另一轮抗议，“说了不要动。”  
Jacob口气很差，Calibre只好住手。他不是有意，但任何一点点动作都让Jacob变得焦躁不安。

很久之后Jacob凑上来索吻，吻得很浅，只是到齿关的程度而已，连舌尖也只是轻轻碰一下。不是不想要更深入的吻，但Jacob的样子...  
“刚才差点就忍不住，想要做了。”Jacob声音又恢复一如既往的温柔，不过嗓音很哑。  
“难道过来的目的不是么？”Calibre撩他额发，Jacob笑起来，“我不要勉强你。要你说出来才行。”  
“说什么？”  
“说中意我咯，或者想做也可以。”  
Calibre只是吻了吻他额头，“早点睡。”  
“怎么睡得着。”Jacob的语气里没有明显的失望，或许是抱怨的口气多些。  
“唱歌给你听咯？”  
“什么，摇篮曲吗？”  
“为了baby学的。你要不要听？”  
Jacob把头埋进Calibre胸口，“要听。”  
Calibre开始轻声唱，不过一会儿就听Jacob同他说“sorry”，不明所以间Jacob已经下床朝浴室走，Calibre问他，“这么难听？”  
“Too sexy. ” Jacob头也不回地关上了门，Calibre哑然，用脚趾头思考都能得出Jacob在里面做什么的答案，Calibre靠着枕头坐起来，一瞬间他想到那扇浴室门，没有落锁。

Calibre发了两秒的呆。说发呆，其实不大恰当，两秒内脑中闪过太多可能性，他觉得有些晕，站起来打开床头灯，倒了水，走向窗口。水的口感温吞吞的。  
一杯水喝完，恰好听到浴室里面水声，之后有门轴转动的声音，Calibre转身，Jacob低着头，一言不发地来抱他。怀抱温暖真实，Calibre心底泛起不舍。  
之后Jacob忽然矮了身子，摸着他肚子，好像感觉baby的动作。不过哪里有什么动作，出行这些天baby都很乖。  
“baby都不动。”  
Jacob抱怨似的说了一句，Calibre说，“他daddy在的时候就很吵。”  
“你男朋友很幸福，”好像突然想起来什么，抬头问他，“他知道了吗？”  
Calibre点头，“他很聪明。”  
Jacob站起来吻他，口舌浅浅触碰。  
“其实我也不笨。”  
“嗯。”  
Jacob低下头，Calibre看不到他的脸，只听到声音，“我都不知道可以这么中意一个人的...本来抱着试一试的想法，说不定很快会因为性格产生腻烦，也可以死心，怎么感觉却是相反，越来越中意你了。你是不是perfect的？有什么缺点？快讲俾我听。”  
Calibre用手指挑起他张脸，“傻。我毛病很多，任性又冲动。”  
Jacob摇头，“都喜欢。”  
Calibre歪了歪脑袋，“我很花心的。”

Jacob便去吻他，他们回到床上，换成Jacob从背后搂他的姿势，“其实我都被人说好花心。我不信人可以一生一世喜欢一个人的，喜欢很多人都好应该。不过现在我最中意你，而且都有信心会一直中意你。”  
“自相矛盾。”  
“自相矛盾也好，我想你知道。”  
“嗯，我知了。”  
Jacob叹口气，“如果时间停在现在就好了。”  
“我会一直记得。”  
反而是Jacob生硬地说，“不要作无谓的承诺。”  
“你不相信？”  
“凭什么相信？”  
Calibre拨开Jacob放在他腰上的手，转过身来，“这是我这辈子最棒的旅行，樱花很美，和你在一起很开心。既然没有照片，就只能用脑袋一直记住。”  
Jacob眼睛亮起来，“真的么？”  
“当然。”

 

似乎是为了珍惜时光而一直说着话，Jacob的过去，Calibre的过去，发现无数惊喜的巧合，因而聊着天，断断续续接着吻，两人都益发兴奋而彻夜未眠，意识到时间流逝天已泛灰。  
旅馆不远处就是沙滩，清晨有些凉，然而海风的味道很好，Calibre与Jacob牵手在沙滩上行走。现在游客很少，这边的海滩看不到日出，因而只有一两个早起的拾贝者。  
似乎被专心挑拣的氛围触动，他们坐下来，随手滤着沙，看到可爱的贝壳就扔进沙滩裤的口袋，虽然大多碎得厉害。  
吃过早餐，有穿西装的男人在旅馆门口等候，送他们去机场。  
本来就困倦，车子行进时候规律的节奏很催眠，便借着Jacob的肩头模模糊糊睡了一觉。  
过安检之后还有很长时间起飞，于是在商店购买了同样款式的拉杆箱之后，又用特产和伴手将箱子塞满。全程都在牵手，偶尔因为付账之类的缘故不得不松开，Calibre却留恋起手心的温度来。  
起飞的过程因为气压变化的缘故是最容易睡着的阶段，Jacob有短暂的睡眠，不过很快不知为了什么惊醒，Calibre仍睡得很沉，于是在睡梦中浅浅吻他，虽然偷袭不算道义，但是顾不上那么多。  
看着熟睡的Calibre心中又有不知名的忐忑，手表的时间渐渐过去，与他在一起的时间已经开始倒数，想同Calibre说话，又好像看着他熟睡的样子就很满足。

Calibre的睫毛颤了颤，之后张开了眼睛，“我睡了很久？”  
“并没有。”  
Calibre看了一眼手表上的时间，露出烦恼的神色。  
“本来想着回去的路上还可以聊聊，不过睡过去了。”  
“不要紧。”Jacob凑过来吻他，按照时间来看大概已经飞离日本领空。  
因为分离在即反而说不出中意之类的话，原本期待回复的心情也于时间流逝间消弭于无形。  
“其实都没有人期待我带礼物回去，旅行很少记得这些事情。”Jacob像找话题一样随口说着，Calibre大概体会到他未说的话，例如，买一只同款的箱子做纪念之类的心情。  
“出来这么久，家人也会担心的，带礼物回家都是应该...”  
Jacob突兀地打断他，“以后还会见吗？”  
Calibre顿了顿，“你想见都可以，我会一直在。”  
Jacob好像后悔问了这个问题，“Never mind.” 他伸手抚着Calibre的下巴，然后将他揽过来，吻上去。Calibre依旧顺从地回吻，一瞬间Jacob脑中想到很多事，或者这架航班坠机失事，不知算不算殉情。不过很快他想到没有资格替Calibre做抉择，何况是生命这样的大事。   
于是他将这想法说给Calibre听，Calibre低头想下，“果然还是有牵挂，不想就这样离开。”他直直望进Jacob的眼睛，“不过，如果意外发生，我不会觉得遗憾。”

之后好像要验证Calibre说的话一样，飞机经过一段气流，空乘提醒扣好安全带，大概是在头等舱较为安静的缘故，并没有感觉到太多骚动，但气流颠簸十分严重。一直牵手，依偎的坐姿也因为空乘在远处的关系没有发觉。  
不过五分钟却觉得过了很久，之后颠簸消除，解除安全带的指示灯亮起，Jacob突然从背后搂住他，“我乱讲的。我要你平安无事一辈子。”  
他心跳很快，怀中的Calibre都能觉察到的紧张。  
Calibre轻轻拍Jacob的手臂，“Jacob，我没事。”  
“刚才突然好后悔。如果真的掉下去，我死都不会开心。”  
“傻，掉下去也是天灾人祸，哪里是你一句话的关系。”  
Jacob把唇贴上Calibre的后颈，轻轻吻着，很快听到机长发出即将开始降落的指令，下意识搂紧了Calibre，好像害怕流逝的时间将他带走一样。  
直到降落都未再做言语上的交流，出关的时候仍牵着手。没有托运行李、搭头等舱，因而很快离开，然而在即将到出口的时候，Jacob反悔似的拖着Calibre的手往回走，转身便将Calibre压在离出口两米处的墙上吻。  
Calibre并未抗拒，顺从地同他在众目睽睽下肆意接吻。他们回程时候用的报失护照的借口，正如他所猜测的，外面已有人在等候，他走在Calibre前面两步，比他抢先一眼看到了门口穿着风衣、频频抬腕看表的男人，即将失去Calibre的事件从将来时变成了眼下，Jacob心脏无可自抑地疼起来，同针刺一样，几乎透不过气。  
他们几乎到这班航班同行旅客全部离开后才结束这个吻，Calibre轻轻抚着他下巴。今天早晨来不及处理胡茬，或者是Jacob故意，有刺刺的手感，令Jacob显得很成熟。  
最终仍是Jacob拖着Calibre的手走出的那道门。

鬼使神差，临分手的时候忽然说了一句“我中意你的。”  
没有“过”，现在时。  
Jacob的眼睛在那句话之后亮起来，“When？”  
“我唔知。”  
背后有熟悉的声音和拥抱，“I missed you so much.”  
忍住不去看Jacob的眼睛，转身同Citizen拥吻，然后听到后面Jacob的声音响起。  
“...现在才说，其实早就做好决定了吧，既然已经决定好了，何必又...”  
Calibre朝他迈了两步，“只是想你知道。Jacob，你...”  
他忽然停下了，低着头思索词汇。然而最终还是Jacob抢先，“不要再见了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
被Jacob紧紧搂住，他在耳边悄声说了一句“take care”。放开的时候，Calibre手中被塞进一片硬物，直到看他身影消失，Calibre才低头去看。  
是一片半个手掌大的贝壳，最典型的形状，有一道道的竖纹，介于粉色与浅橘色之间的色调。Calibre在手中翻来覆去地把玩，从侧面看时，好像片从中间对半劈开的心。他不知Jacob几时拣到这么大而完整的贝壳。他们滤了一个早上的沙子，都只有小小的不到指甲盖的碎贝。  
“回家了。”Citizen来拖Calibre手中的拉杆箱，其实潜意识要放开的，但手指却一直抓着。  
“Calibre，我来拖。”  
“好。”这才放开。

回家的路上Calibre坐的副驾，一路上熟悉景致，却没有类似“回来了”那样欣慰的心情。Citizen问他玩得开不开心，Calibre心不在焉地同他说箱子里有带给他的礼物。  
“Calibre，其实我很担心，昨晚梦到你再也不回来了，今天收到消息你从冲绳飞回来，还以为是玩笑，只是来机场试试看，没想到真的接到你了。”  
“其实我都想过，干脆不回来。”

Citizen沉默，Calibre自知失言，Citizen对他全情付出，他们航班有延误，之后又拖拖拉拉，Citizen不知在机场等了多久，他不该拿这话刺他。不过眼下他的心情并不容他出言哄他，于是只是握了下Citizen的手，“我睡一会儿。”  
却睡不安慰，迷迷糊糊中他感觉到有人来抱他，大概车停下了，原来是Citizen，他同Citizen说自己下车。  
入目是熟悉的院落，管家已拖走了他的拉杆箱。Tank在客厅，上前来拥抱他。  
“累不累？先洗澡还是睡觉？饿的话，吃点东西？熬了鱼肉粥，很香的。”  
“洗澡。”  
Calibre回头吻了Citizen，“今天辛苦了，先回家好吗？把明天留给我。”  
男人依依不舍地同他回吻，“好好休息。”  
Tank拖Calibre的手上楼，走得很小心。水在脱衣的过程中准备好，Tank坐在浴缸边上替他揉头发。  
“你都知道了？”  
“大概而已。”  
“说说看。”  
“知道对方是谁，两次飞行过程，不过，中间发生什么完全不知道，你想告诉我吗？”  
“你想听的话。”  
“当然。”Tank拿下花洒，试过水温，替Calibre冲去头发上的泡沫。  
“从哪里开始呢...”

“Jacob抱着恋爱的心情跟我旅行，不由自主被感染了，分开的时候觉得很难受。”  
“嗯。”  
“你知道我会回来？”  
“不知道，”Tank摇头，给Calibre的头发上润发素，“如果是你的话，就算不回来我都不会觉得惊讶。”  
“我信誉这么差？”  
“你以为呢？”  
Calibre伸手去抓Tank在他发丝间的手，不顾湿漉漉的滑腻，在他手背上亲了一口，“樱花好美，明年一起去吧。”  
Tank拍他肩膀，“不怕睹物思人？”  
Calibre笑起来，“如果抱着怀念的心情陪我去看樱花，你肯不肯？”  
Tank皱眉，“条件很恶劣，不过还是荣幸之至。”  
Calibre坐低了一些，本来露出的脖子也到了水面以下。  
“以前只觉得对你内疚，这次竟然对那个孩子。”  
“他很喜欢你。”Tank断言，Calibre点头，“害怕失望。”  
“情浓转淡本来平常。”  
“不，怕他失望。”  
Tank试了试水温，“有些凉，加些热水。”本来不用这么麻烦，一个按钮就可以加热，不过Calibre那时喜欢这幢房子搭配老式的浴缸，索性他房间这个就没有装自动加热的。  
水温变得堪堪烫手之际，Tank停下，同Calibre说，“他还年轻。想想那句，相忘于江湖。”  
Calibre捂起耳朵，“不想听。”Tank就沿着他手吻他，到脖子的时候，因为痒，Calibre终于从耳朵上松手，去拦Tank，溅起大片的水花。  
“不要闹，当心水进耳朵。”   
“还不是你。”  
Tank身上都湿透，索性将衣服脱掉，也进了浴缸。接下来便无比自然，显怀之后身体负担很大， 浴缸是相对轻松的地点。

水溅了几乎满地，浴缸里洒了精油，因而整间浴室水汽氤氲，带着柑橘甜香。很久未被满足的身体十分敏感，在情欲驱动下很快变得潮红，从脚趾传来的酥麻遍布全身，Tank侧过身子同他接吻，舌尖轻触，下面迅速地膨胀变硬起来。  
Tank的手在水中抚摸他身体，水让皮肤变得软而顺滑，Calibre忍不住轻哼，与Tank相触的口舌急躁起来，Tank沿着他腿根往上，有力地握住期冀已久的部位。  
“啊...呵...”Calibre的呻吟在Tank口中消失殆尽，前面轻颤起来，在Tank手中跳动不止。直到被Tank低头吮住，浅浅的呻吟才变作长长的喘息。他轻抬起了腰，Tank将他吃得更深，几乎整个入口，Calibre忍不住去挠他的头发，入手刺刺的，Tank头发很硬。  
他舒服得全身发软，却不想就这样释放，于是掬了水将Tank头发渐渐润湿，靠这样转移注意力不去关注下半身，不过抵不住Tank经心侍弄，临近高潮时想去勾他手，Tank似乎察觉了，握了他手，却不停下，直到Calibre释放在他口中，又尽数吞下。  
“你很饿吗？”  
Calibre拉他起来，边吻着他边问，手指摸着他发间，湿得很彻底。  
“是啊，想把你整个吃下去，都不知够不够。”  
“这么贪心？”  
Tank吻他眼睛，“你走了很久，我很想你。”  
不同于在机场便直白表达思念的Citizen，Tank从见到Calibre起似乎丝毫没有怀念的心情，从头到尾都是放养的态度。  
Calibre几乎都要相信Tank其实没太在意，此刻才直到或许Tank都生了气，只是不说。他下意识开口澄清，“我同他没做什么...我说，Jacob。”  
Tank笑，“怎么说这个？”  
“不想你多心...”话未尽便被Tank牢牢吻住，拥在怀中的姿势，清楚感觉到Tank蓄势待发的某处，Calibre伸手握住，施了些力上下揉搓。  
进入的过程很缓慢，光放松和润滑就花了许久，直到Calibre下面的入口完全松软时，Tank才抱着他进入，之后则吻着他浅浅地动作。  
Calibre问起Tank这几日的生活，“在忙什么？ ”  
“在找你。”  
“还有呢？不做公事？”  
Tank笑，“产假已开始休了，公事都放下，之后的几个月都陪你和baby，好不好？”  
“好啊。”

他们在浴缸里闹到水都渐冷，才双双站起来热水淋浴。  
洗完澡，Tank在床边替他吹头，摸着他发丝说，“长了，什么时候去修下头发。”对方没有回音，呼吸规律而轻微。Tank才意识到Calibre已经睡着，拉好窗帘，本想掖好被角便离开，连日来的心焦与疲惫也在此刻袭来，于是索性钻入被窝中，与Calibre一起睡过去。

晚餐的时候Calibre接到Citizen的电话。之前收到来自Citizen的简讯，回复之后很快Citizen便回call，于是Calibre一边拿勺子舀着汤一边同Citizen讲电话。Tank表情倒很自然，索性接过他汤匙，让他讲得更自在些。  
电话那头说些什么Tank只能模糊听见，大概是成串的问题，Calibre是不是“嗯”“我很好”“睡过了”地作答。或许是问到了今晚的安排，Calibre抬头看了壁钟，事实上他们午觉睡了很久，晚餐也很迟，此时已近九点。  
“明天一起饮早茶啊，你来接我...今晚好好休息...吉他还在弹？baby好多天没听你弹啦...baby很乖...放心...要听baby声音？现在很安静啊，明天见面再听啦...”  
结束电话，Tank忙让管家把手机拿走，“说了辐射，让你用耳机好些，怎么还总捧在手里。”  
Calibre喝着汤同他抗争，“早先那些育儿的论文你都看过了，至今科学界没有确定的证明辐射会对baby产生不良影响...几天不见，变这么不开化？”  
“在baby的事上总是谨慎多些好；手机一时半刻不看有什么关系？难道你在等电话？”Tank停了下，笑起来，“还是这个年纪，忽然犯了手机依赖症？”  
Calibre笑，“并没有。”  
手机依赖症是他们过去曾讨论过的话题，两人在工作中各自遇到年轻人，成天眼球黏在手机屏幕上，三番五次劝诫都改不掉，Tank与Calibre在用餐时候偶然提起，相视而笑，不免得出令人忧伤的“老了”的结论。  
不过此刻Calibre忽然想到Jacob，他倒没有依赖症。  
“想什么？”  
Tank见他握筷的手停在半空，Calibre摇头，“没什么，太饿，不知道吃什么好。”

 

次日大早Citizen便驾车来接Calibre饮早茶。阳光大好，Citizen看Calibre望着窗外若有所思，转向的时候格外慢了些。  
“之前说一起去逛公园，今天难得天气好，不如吃过饭去转转？”  
“啊？好啊。”  
他们仍在山间，树木郁郁葱葱，Citizen把车停到道旁，Calibre转头，“怎么不开？”  
Citizen松开了自己的安全带，侧身搂住他，“我好想你。”  
抱得很紧，baby闹起来，Calibre轻轻一声“啊”，Citizen以为自己压到他，慌忙松手， “怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“baby啊，前几天都好乖，一见到你就闹啦。”  
Citizen俯身去摸baby，“不准不乖。Daddy带着你好辛苦。”  
Calibre笑他做无谓的威胁，“哪里听得懂？”  
“总要试试看嘛。”说着已经抬头吻上他，Calibre按下安全带纽松了束缚，更侧过身子配合他的吻。Citizen吻得很浅，舌尖一遍遍擦过齿根，痒痒的，Calibre不留神便吻得更深，舌头在口腔内缱绻交缠。Citizen朝下挪了些，吮着他的脖子重重吸了一口气，“好香...”  
Calibre怕痒，伸手拦他，Citizen的头发擦过脖颈，又是一阵颤栗，因而错失了拦住Citizen的机会。等他回过神，Citizen笑得好无奈，“I lost control.开不了车了。”  
Calibre一愣，才知道Citizen说的是什么“control”，未必有开不了车那么严重，但注意力不集中驾车确实危险。他对上Citizen目光，对方眼底泛着水光望他，车厢空间狭小自然做不了什么事，Calibre凑近一点吻他，“怎么？发情期啊？”

 

“你好香，”Citizen点头，“你不在，每天都在发情期，才回来，怎么补偿？”  
Calibre伸手往下：“这样咯...够不够啊...”  
手上轻轻加了些力气，隔着牛仔裤布料摩挲，哑哑的布料声响，很快染上一层Citizen的喘息。  
“不够啊...不过现在也只好这样。”Citizen咬着Calibre的唇，说得好不甘心。  
Calibre“哧”一声笑：“真真欲求不满，贪心不足。”  
Citizen接得顺口：“是‘Calibre不足’。”  
Calibre轻轻拉开他裤链，膨胀的性器释放似的弹了出来，Calibre伸手握住，上下慢慢撸动，Citizen舒服地仰头，喉结上下动着，喉间低低的喘息声。  
Calibre凑到他唇边吻他，这样的主动令下身被Calibre用手照顾的快意益发强烈。  
唇齿交融间似乎感觉到内裤被拉开了，Calibre伸手进去。皮肤与皮肤的触碰，温度在两人间传递，handjob都比DIY来得舒服一万倍。  
终于泄到手上，Calibre抽了纸巾擦拭，又欲盖弥彰似的按了两下车载香水，一阵浓香，Citizen不由笑：“有什么关系。”  
Calibre眼睛都不眨一眨：“试试你的香水。”  
那瓶已快见底，在车上放了也有小半年，Calibre的说辞可爱，Citizen不由想抱着他揉进自己身体里。  
不过他尚未开口，Calibre道：“好饿，baby要闹了，你这个爹地是不是该快些？”  
Citizen笑：“这就走了。”

这个点的早茶铺子里头人头攒动，上了年纪的老人家占了多数，Citizen按照Calibre口味点了几道，待waiter走了，搂着他靠着他耳边道：“你看，退休以后就可以每天早上来喝喝茶发，两个老头子，好不好？”  
Calibre一脸正色：“你要变成老头子还要好久，我倒快了。”  
Citizen不顾餐厅四周的食客，把他裹在怀里亲吻：“哪里，我们一起变老。”  
Calibre只好随他。  
waiter很快送了点心上来，Calibre这些日子都食日料，看到点心才觉得想得厉害，筷子搛了好多到碗中慢慢吃。他吃东西很慢，细嚼慢咽的样子让Citizen想起某种习惯性贮存粮食的啮齿类动物，因为可爱，思维又该死地发散出去。其实男人的不应期很短的，开车到餐厅就花掉许多时间，因而Citizen无法责备自己反应太快。  
Calibre看他表情有趣，不知发生什么，直到Citizen咬着他耳朵道：“好想抱你，现在就想。”才唰一下红了脸。他不是很容易红脸，平时的表情也可掩藏得很好，不过此时正在餐厅，虽然知道Citizen咬着他耳朵说的话传不到第三人耳中，但耳边温软湿润的触感不由牵动了一系列生理的反应。  
于是招来waiter：“麻烦拿两个餐盒，帮我们把剩下这些打包，唔该。”  
马上waiter送了餐盒过来，旁边Citizen笑得心满意足，Calibre拿手肘捅了下他：“喂，打包咯。”

Citizen驾车回家开得飞快，Calibre连着三次叫他慢些，这才减下油门来。不过Citizen开车虽快却稳当，Calibre看到偏得离谱的仪表盘仍坐得舒服。  
到家便是一顿生吞活剥似的性爱。Citizen前戏做得耐心而充分，以至于进入之后，Calibre因他突如其来剧烈的热情而惊讶，不过很快就在这场性爱中失神，再没有余力思考。  
大概是做得太久太累，Citizen抱他去浴室时Calibre全身脱力，迷迷糊糊睡着了。醒来在床上，Citizen侧对着他，道：“Sorry啊，说好带你去逛公园。现在太阳好大，要再晚些才去。”  
嘴上说着Sorry，脸却看不出一点Sorry的意思，一脸餍足的笑容，Calibre哪里忍心戳穿他这几分虚情假意，撑着手肘坐起来，肚子“咕咕”叫了两声，果然早饭都没有吃饱便激烈运动。Citizen当即说：“我学了做牛扒，煎给你吃啊。”  
牛扒倒是很薄，解冻也只半个钟头即可，Citizen将牛扒取出来，问Calibre吃些什么垫肚先，Calibre笑着摇头：“不要了，要饿着肚子享受你做的美食。”  
Citizen抱着他闹：“分明是不相信我的厨艺，饿的话，难吃也变作好吃，是不是？”  
“Bingo！冰雪聪明！”  
Citizen吐舌，但他对自己的水平尚无十成十的自信，便从冰箱里取了盒装的凤梨，配上橙子、奇异果，做成拼盘稍稍给Calibre垫肚，五彩缤纷的水果拼盘看得Calibre大为吃惊：“你几时学得这么好手艺？”  
Citizen挑起一片凤梨塞到他嘴里：“A guitarist can make anything. 走吧，baby该听我弹吉他啦。”  
果然甜到心底。

弹的是一首新曲，Calibre听他歌词里唱着：“Oh how I miss you, baby come back, don’t leave me alone. I promise I’ll do anything and never make you angry again...”吃到一半的凤梨便有些酸涩，忍不住打断他：“哪里这么惨。”  
Citizen抬头朝他一笑，明艳无双，曲风一转便是另一番风味：“Now you’re back with me, I’ll give the best of me. Don’t ever think of leaving again, cuz the best man is already yours...”  
这段自信得有些过分，倒是很可爱，接着又连弹两曲，待弹完了，Calibre坐到他钢琴凳上，上一次玩四手连弹似乎很久以前了，不知算不算心有灵犀，两人对视一眼，同时报出曲名“卡门”，Citizen翻了琴谱，四手联弹，弹得没有多好，不过两三分钟的曲子，两人玩得不亦乐乎，拖拖拉拉十几分钟才弹完。  
这下正正好够钟，Calibre便看Citizen如何从乐师无缝切换成厨师，系上围裙倒是有模有样，抹盐、上胡椒的腌制过程也做得流畅熟练，入锅时“滋啦”一声更是引得食指大动，待出锅时早已跃跃欲试。Citizen连围裙也不摘便满脸期待看他，Calibre切了一小块入口，故作高深，直到Citizen忍不住抱着他肩膀来催他评价，Calibre才道：“极好味啊。”不顾刚吃过牛扒，在他面上留下一个油腻腻的吻。  
Citizen只有比他更不介意，几乎要抱着Calibre站起来转圈，好在Calibre早喊停：“好饿，你也吃啊。”  
牛扒不过煎了薄薄两片，因Calibre爱吃，便大半进了他肚里，Citizen将餐厅打包的点心热了，也可充饥。  
下午两人窝在沙发上看了一部老片，是真正的老片，五七年的《十二怒汉》，黑白的片子、不过两三个场景，光是剧情和台词便足够动人，终于到结局，Calibre忍不住道一声“Henry Fonda太帅”，Citizen同他道：“我都这么觉得，不过听你夸别人帅，总觉得要吃醋。”  
Henry Fonda八二年便过世，与其说Citizen吃醋，不若说他撒娇，Calibre揉着他脑袋：“我眼中你顶帅了，这样好不好？”  
Citizen抱着他吻，还要小心翼翼避开肚子，吻够一阵，外头阳光似乎弱些，便道：“说好了逛公园，现在走吧。”

\--

Calibre生产那日简直兵慌马乱，离预产提前了近一个月的早产，Tank陪着Calibre在影院睇新出的武打片，忽然便听到Calibre轻唤一声：“Tank，好像baby要出来了。”  
其实早产的很多，临时到医院的也都不少，但落到自己身上，事事都变成二十万分火急。Calibre到医院立即躺上病床，进到手术室前朝Tank道一句：“打给Citizen。”想到毕竟是baby的biological father，Tank立即照办了。  
不过过程顺利，Citizen刚到不多久，便看到医生护士推着病床出来，满脸喜气地道：“父女平安。”  
他们私下里喊了不知多少次“缃缃”，这次看到皱巴巴一团粉色的肉球倒是一个字都喊不出来，满心的喜悦与感动，不过尚不到能够触碰的时候，baby早产，搁在常温箱里，情况够好的话，一周就可以出来。  
Calibre不喜欢医院的味道，于是连baby的常温箱一起抬回了家。其实他刚刚放下身体的巨大负担，一身轻松，分明没有Tank与Citizen想象的那么虚弱，但是全家上下连管家在内都将他当作病号处理。  
Calibre连着三天见到所谓补血益气的红枣，终于忍无可忍，寻了个Tank与Citizen都不在的空档，找了车钥匙，开着他心爱的跑车出去兜风。  
出门时还想着该买些衣物鞋帽，追上他断了大半年的潮流，不过回到家里，车上的战利品大半都是给缃缃的，当然还要面对两个男人的低气压。  
对于baby的争夺比对Calibre更甚，缃缃才出常温箱不久，Citizen要把孩子带回家，连Calibre都被牵扯进这场争战中，不过最后按照理性做决定，baby太小，恐怕Citizen照顾不周，于是Citizen索性把自己搬进Cartier家，倒是方便了，Tank对这样的安排也无异义。  
如果因此认为是同为人父，Tank产生了共鸣的心情，就错了。虽然以生父一样的爱在疼缃缃，Tank依旧专注于造人事业。  
缃缃开口喊第一声daddy是出生后七个月的事情，Citizen感动得快要落泪，他学说话很晚，担心自己的遗传因子导致缃缃不够聪明。  
此时Calibre已经恢复成原先的体型，也恢复了过去热爱运动的习惯。然而很快被林医生诊断出怀了baby，于是新买的潮衣又不得不被收进衣柜。至于这次是谁的baby，不言而喻。


End file.
